When all the stars align
by KraziKindaKhick
Summary: Where do you go when everything around you is falling apart? Home, but when the long forgotten princess of SAM-CROW returns it's not a joyous welcome home. But is Amelia Teller going to be run off again or is she going to stay and fight this time? Does she finally have something worth fighting for? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

I Only own all original characters the rest came from the amazing imagination of Kurt Sutter.

This story starts around the end of season one and I'm not going fact for fact along with the show I'm giving it a little spin, so here it goes.

* * *

Lightning lit the sky as the thunder roared and the rain made a musical sound on the windows. Turing over in the bed and reaching for the IPhone on the bedside table to check the time again for what felt like the one hundredth time Amelia realized it was only 2:30am meaning she had only been awake for an hour although it felt much longer than that. Amelia got up from the bed realizing sleep wasn't going to come to her anytime soon if at all. She could try and keep lying to herself but deep down she knew her restlessness was coming from the move she was about to make.

Amelia had made a great life for herself in Connecticut since graduating from the University of Hartford. With a major in psychology and a minor in education and art Amelia was a well-rounded person anyone who knew her would talk about how she was the sweetest person they knew and how she would help any and every one. But her beauty on the inside matched the outside she had beautiful dark blonde hair although it was currently dyed a light gingery color, eyes the color of storm clouds on a summer day gray with a hint of blue if you looked close enough, natural pink lips and long lashes. Makeup wasn't something she needed all her beauty came naturally even with her 5'8 frame and curves from giving birth twice she was gorgeous.

Amelia was perfect and had the perfect life to go along with it. Her husband Patrick was a lawyer he had went to Yale but they meet through mutual friends and together they had two amazing children their four year old daughter Maddison and their son Wyatt who was twelve unless you knew the family personally you would never know Wyatt was adopted he looked so much like Amelia they were the perfect American family. But yet in less than 72 hours all of that was about to change. When on the outside looking in people only saw one side of things and not the whole picture which Amelia's perfect picture was about to crack in half. Her husband Patrick had come to her a few months earlier finally admitting to her what he had been up to lately, while she thought he may have been having an affair she was wrong. He had actually gotten himself involved in some shady business and thought that the Feds were on to him. So using some connections she had, she proved Patrick's theory to be right so doing something she hadn't done in a long time she fixed the problem the best she could because that's what she did Amelia fixed things. After that everything seemed to go by in fast forward speed, Amelia and Patrick agreed to get a divorce so that way when his funds started to be switched around in accounts in would look like he was either paying for spousal support or child support but in reality what was happening was much bigger than that. Pulling some strings and calling in some favors from people she hadn't talked to since she began her new life years ago Amelia had the perfect plan in motion. In 72 hours Patrick would be on a plane on his way to Ireland with a new identity where the U.S. feds couldn't find him and the millions he had stored away in accounts some of it legal some of it not, would disappear at least that's what the feds would think really it would be moved into some off shore accounts in a new name, and Amelia had her funds taken care of luckily she had accounts that she had created a long time ago to protect her funds in case of an emergency and some cash she had hidden away that added up to about a couple hundred thousand.

To someone who didn't know the whole story it would seem like Amelia and Patrick were really criminals pretending to be the perfect American family but they both had fought hard to get where they were and weren't going to go down without a fight. Patrick even though he had gone to Yale wasn't some privileged white kid. His mother and father were both in prison since he was twelve he had lived off and on in foster homes till he was eighteen and then by some luck he had managed to still pass school with a high GPA and with that along with a sad essay of his upbringing he was accepted into the privileged Ivy league school. But he still had to fight for the respect and the opportunities his classmates had since he was just a kid from the streets, which is why him and Amelia got along so well since they had similar backgrounds. Amelia was born into a family no one would choose willingly. It did have its good moments but more than none she was just a girl and in her world woman weren't meant to be seen or heard. The only men that had given her any respect were her father, brother and a close friend but when her father died everything changed and so did she which was why she had to get away and become something better than what her childhood home had to offer but now she was going to have to return. Amelia Faith Montgomery was going home or more like Faith Amelia Teller was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

First off thank you to the people who are reading this. When i started writing this i had no idea what in the world i was doing but now i think i have an idea and i can't wait to share it with all of you.

Again i only own Original Characters the rest we have to thank Kurt Sutter for!

* * *

Amelia had finally labeled all the boxes for her move. The truck was due the next morning to move all the family's belongings to California. The kids were with their father at the apartment he had been renting the past few months, so she had some time to think and get her mind together. She hadn't been to California in ten years and it had been twelve years since she had stepped a foot in charming. After her father john had died Amelia's life started turning for the worst and by time she was a teenager she had started going down a dark path drinking and doing some shady side work, that no one in the club or her family knew about, this had led to her becoming a total bitch to put it in certain terms. No one could pull her from her downward spiral not her brother Jax, her best friend Jessica Winston or her mother but one person did have an impact a big one that changed her life forever.

Amelia wasn't ready to reminisce on those memories instead she double checked that the house was ready for the movers and headed over to her office to finish packing and assigning her patients to other doctors. Before becoming a psychologist Amelia had no idea what she wanted to do when she started community college she mainly went because it was part of the deal she had made with her grandparents. Not wanting to deal with her troubled daughter and her poor choices any longer Gemma had sent Amelia to live with her grandparents which was fine with Amelia she didn't want to live at home anyway especially since the dirt hadn't settled on her father's grave before her mother decided to marry clay morrow. Amelia didn't have a problem with clay when he was just another uncle but as a step dad she had a problem especial since living with him meant living with his daughter Rebecca Jade or RJ as they called her. So moving in with her grandparents was fine by her but they had a strict set of rules she had to following including furthering her education. After taking some random classes her first semester she found a love for psychology she used it to explain the things that happened in her life and why her family was the way they were. She went on to get her doctorate in psychology with a masters in teaching and an associate of arts degree. It was a lot of work but it paid off for her she had a job she loved going to and was going to miss it. Walking into her office she sat at her desk going over files before long a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

Amelia stopped what she was doing before allowing whoever was at the door to enter "Come in"

"Hey got a minute" George asked her.

George was a sweet older man who ran the practice that Amelia worked at. He and his wife had created more of a family atmosphere in the practice than it being just a job.

"For you of course" Amelia smiled at him

"Well I made some calls and as it turns out there is an opening in the hospital in charming where you are moving. They have had to have specialist come in from the nearby towns because they never could find a permeant doctor to head the mental health department and I sent them your information and they said if you wanted they would be very interested in interviewing you for the position I did mention you had children and would need some time to adjust to your move so they said to take your time and call them when and if you would like to set up an interview"

Amelia got up from her seat and walked over to give George a hug. "I really do appreciate all that you have done for me I am going to miss you so much George"

"Well when I and the MRS. take our next vacation maybe we can visit California see the sun from the west coast"

"That would be wonderful" Amelia told him

The two talked for a bit longer until Maggie, George's wife came in and told them pizza had been ordered and was in the break room. When the three of them made it to the breakroom Amelia was surprised to see all her coworkers and a banner that read we will miss you. Amelia teared up a little and hugged each of her coworkers. The next hour included gifts, laughs and well wishes on her new adventure. Amelia honestly had the most amazing work family and hated to say good bye but she did just that as she cleared out the last of her office and finally took her name plate out of the door to her office turning around to give it one last look and closing the door.

Twenty minutes later she found herself at an upscale apartment building parking in the private garage and heading to the elevator to take her to the seventh floor. She let herself in with her key and was flooded with laughter when she opened the door.

"Mommy" the rambunctious four year old almost knocked her mother to the floor giving her a giant hug

"Hey Maddie bear" Amelia kissed the girl on the top of her dark curls

Maddison held onto her mother's legs "Daddy said we all get to sleep here with him tonight"

"That's true since I packed up everything at our house I have nowhere to sleep so daddy said I can stay here with you guys"

The little girl looked up at her mother and smiled before running back off. Patrick and Amelia had agreed for the kids' sake they were going to try and make things as normal as possible they continued to get along great for the kids and decided to explain the divorce as a symbol of taking a stand against family norms, they wanted to prove you can be a family without a piece of paper. Although it sounded like a complete bullshit answer Maddison being four didn't really care as long as she still had her family together most of the time and Wyatt being twelve was use to his parents odd way of doing things to stand out and make a change In society So since his family still spent so much time together and got along he didn't think much of it either. As for the move the kids thought that their mother would be going first to get the house set up and that they would later come over with their father once school was out for the summer. Amelia wanted to keep her children in their happy bubble for as long as possible before reality bit them all.

Walking into the kitchen Amelia smiled seeing Patrick helping Wyatt with his homework. The bond that the two shared had always meant so much to her because Wyatt was adopted by Patrick but not by Amelia because she had given birth to him Wyatt was her biological son. Wyatt was the reason she had moved in with her grandparents. Gemma was on her last straw with Amelia and wasn't about to help her raise a baby and with the way Amelia had been acting Gemma and clay gave her two choices to either abort the baby to continue living with them or she would have to leave if she decided to keep the baby. Having lost her father and brother Amelia knew she was not about to pass over an innocent life, she knew how precious it was so she choose to keep her baby and leave. Gemma helped her pack her bags and sent her off to live with her grandparents. Luckily for Amelia her grandparents weren't as horrible as Gemma had described or maybe they had become soft in their old age but none the less they took in their only granddaughter and helped her as best they could. they made sure she graduated high school and got a job along with taking classes at the community college. It was also their idea for Amelia to move to Connecticut to accept the scholarship she had been given to further her education. They agreed to care for Wyatt until she could properly get on her feet and then they would fly out with him and reunite the mother and son. Luckily it only took Amelia about a year to do that. The school offered a special program for young mothers with dorms that were more like small apartments so that their children could live with them and they offered onsite childcare. It was like a dream Amelia got to study what she loved and her son got to be with her and the two of them got to get away from California. But even more so was the fact that when Patrick came into her life he accepted Wyatt teaching him to play basketball and taking him to baseball games they were the cutest father and son. So when Patrick and Amelia married it was no big deal when he decided to adopt Wyatt, luckily with no father on the birth certificate it made the process go smoothly and no one thought anymore of it.

Amelia walked over to the counter placing some bags down and looked over at the two working on the homework.

"Whatcha working on "Amelia asked unloading the bags

"My favorite, math" Wyatt replied sarcastically

"Well if you do good and finish I have a surprise for you" Amelia held up a Tupperware container

"Is that cake" Wyatt asked eyeing the plastic container in his mother's hand

"Yep they threw me a going away party at work George sent you and your sister some cake along with a good bye gift as well"

Amelia watched as her son actually became more engaged in his work and laughed "So what do you guys want for dinner" she asked walking over the refrigerator.

"I sat out some hot dogs and burgers I thought it would actually be nice to cook out on the grill" Patrick told her

"Cool" looking around the fridge she looked for the ingredients to make a salad

After pre-making the salad she decided to join Maddison in the living room to play tea party. The rest of the evening consisted of cooking together and eating out on the large patio. Then curling up on the couch to watch a movie and eat the cake together. Amelia loved family moments like these because she didn't have them growing up. She had seen them in the movies but not with her own family. As the credits began to roll on the movie Amelia looked over at the sleeping form of her two children and reminded herself everything she did was for them. Getting off the sofa Patrick covered up Wyatt who was now too heavy to be lifted and carried to his bed while Amelia picked up Maddison and took her to her room. After a quick shower Amelia climbed into bed with Patrick and laid on his shoulder.

"I think tomorrow after you load everything onto the moving truck and get everything sent off we should have one last family day maybe go to the movies and then Chuckie-cheese or Dave and busters for dinner I want the last memory the kids have of me to be a good one" Patrick said while playing with Amelia's hair

"First off that sounds like a good plan I think the kids will enjoy that and second this won't be the last time they see you, it is going take some time because we can't make the feds to suspicious but you will see them again someday I promised you that and I plan on keeping that promise" Amelia turned and kissed Patrick on the lips rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

Amelia truly loved Patrick and he her but deep down they both knew the love they had for one another wasn't real, true, destined for each other love. The love the two of them had created, was based on the similarities they shared not quite fitting in to the upper lifestyle they were surrounded around they both had come from not so great backgrounds but made the best of their situations. Their relationship was built on comfort and understanding they understood one another like others wouldn't and that made them the perfect couple.

The sun raising woke Amelia a few hours later, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because she and Patrick decide that they needed to spend one last night memorizing each other's bodies and being together in the special way the two of them had been with each other the past eight years. Amelia's body sore but she didn't have any time for that. So taking a quick shower and popping two Tylenol she started her day by making breakfast. Thirty minutes later when Patrick and the kids came out dressed for the day they were greeted by the smell of pancakes, bacon, fried potatoes and cheesy scrambled eggs. Sitting down they all enjoyed breakfast as a family. Amelia watched as Wyatt and Maddison's faces lit up as Patrick made their pancakes into funny faces with fruit and whipped cream. She would miss moments like these and her biggest worry was what if she never saw those smiles on her children's faces again.

Pushing her dark thoughts aside Amelia enjoyed breakfast with her family before kissing the kids and heading to her house to wait on the movers. Three hours later the two trucks were pulling out of the drive way heading to California one was transporting the family's belongings the other was towing Amelia's SUV and her Audi since she would be heading down to Cali alone she decided to have her other two cars towed down and to just drive her Toyota Camry. After making sure the house was empty she closed the doors and looked at her former home one last time before leaving.

By eleven she met up with Patrick and the kids at the mall where they had been shopping. Together they spent the rest of the day laughing and making memories to last on what was going to be their last time all together for a while. They all arrived back at Patrick's apartment by ten that night Patrick put the kids to bed while Amelia went through the fridge deciding on a bottle of wine. Going to the bedroom she found Patrick pulling two suitcases out of his closet already packed. Walking over she handed him a glass of wine.

"I don't know if I can do this" Patrick said in a somber tone looking down at the two cases

Amelia sipped her wine and sat on the bed "I'm not mad at what you did the bribes you took were worth it the judicial system in America is fucked up but I am mad that we have to break up our family we both said we wanted Wyatt and Maddison to have what we didn't but life apparently has other plans, you could stay and we could fight this but if it goes badly you could spend a very long time in jail and you have made some powerful enemies with your job and I'd rather not risk your life plus you would just end up right along with your father and mother and you have worked too hard and come too far for that to happen so option two and the best option is to just leave the country and start anew and when things settle down me and the kids will come and visit maybe we can move with you and start over too, remember when we visited the Vatican how beautiful it was they don't have extradition laws so we could always move there and we would be safe, somehow we will make this work you aren't going to be the most wanted criminal in the world they will eventual forget about you and when the stars all align this will make sense I promise"

Standing up Amelia went over and took something out of her purse and handed it to Patrick

He opened it and looked up at her strangely "Who is David Wayne"

"That would be you this is your new identification card, social security number and passport"

"This is crazy, you could get in more trouble for this than I would for taking bribes and laundering money" Patrick told her trying to hand it back

Amelia shook her head and pushed it back toward him "Its fine and it's a new legal identity the kind they create for people going into witness protection I have some connections in high places plus money talks and when you get to Ireland I wrote down where you should go an old friend works there and she has a place you can stay until you get on your feet"

Patrick looked up at Amelia then pulled her down toward his face to kiss her "I don't know what I would do without you, you are an amazing women Amelia and I'm going to miss you like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you to all who read this i only own the original characters the rest belong to the great Kurt Sutter

And Happy 4th of July!

* * *

The next day Amelia awoke to an empty bed she still felt Patrick's touch and smelled his scent on her skin but by the cold pillow on his side of the bed she knew he had been gone for a few hours now. Getting up she found five envelopes placed on top of Patrick's dresser one for Wyatt, one for Maddison, one for Ramona Patrick's sister and two for Amelia a personal one and the made up one she would show the cops when they came asking questions. Placing the letters in her purse Amelia took a shower and got dressed for the day trying to keep things as normal as possible. When she finally left the bedroom she was surprised to find Wyatt already up and dressed, eating cereal and watching TV.

"Hey feeling ok buddy" Amelia asked as she walked over and moved Wyatt's hair out the way to kiss him on the forehead

"Yea I just got up cause I had to pee then I was hungry" he told his mom still focused on his TV show

"Ok did you see your dad leave this morning" Amelia asked walking into the kitchen area and searching through the cabinets looking for coffee.

Still not paying attention to his mother he replied "No"

Giving up looking for the coffee Amelia just decided she would make a stop at Starbucks on her way taking the kids to school.

"Ok well we are out of coffee so I'm going to leave with enough time to go by Starbucks so be ready in the next half hour please" Amelia told her son as she walked down the hall

Waking up Maddison she gave her a quick bath and dressed the four year old who wasn't as full of energy as most mornings most likely still wore out from the previous day's activities. When she finally came back out to the living room Wyatt was still in the same place as when she had left him

"I hope you're ready" she asked Wyatt digging through her purse for her keys

Wyatt got up and turned off the TV and placed his cereal bowl in the sink "yep"

Amelia just shook her head and looked at her son, while he had most of his mother's features he had gotten some of his fathers too including his height while puberty hadn't fully set in yet her son was almost taller than her she could only imagine how much taller he would get.

Getting the kids into the car she headed to Starbucks where of course the kids had their own usual order, this made her laugh because moving to charming was going to be a hassle she thought moving city kids to almost the middle of nowhere. After dropping Wyatt off at school and Maddison to her Preschool she headed over to the far side of town the area wasn't as nice as the area she lived in but not as bad as the more rundown part of town either. Pulling into the drive way of the two story home she let herself into the house with her key and was greeted by five hyper dogs.

Three of the five belonged to her an American pit bull named chance, a golden retriever named shadow and a Norfolk terrier named sassy. She had named them after a movie she had loved growing up homeward bound although one of the animals in the movie had been a cat Amelia found she wasn't much of a cat person and Wyatt had an allergic reaction whenever he was around one so she settled on a small dog instead. Rubbing each of her dogs plus the other two on the head she went into the living room and sat on the couch.

About twenty minutes later she heard a car door close outside and the other two dogs ran to the door. "Ok boys mommy missed you two now go sit down" the woman at the door told the dogs as she walked in. Ramona Montgomery was the spitting image of her brother Patrick but with softer features both had dark hair, green eyes and tan skin. Their mother being of Irish decent and their father being of Italian decent had given their children the best of both of their features.

"So" Ramona said sitting on the couch across from Amelia

"So" Amelia replied reaching into her purse and taking out the letter Patrick had written to his sister

Ramona looked at the envelope before sitting it on the coffee table in front of her "I'll read it later I'm not in the mood to read any of his sappy shit"

Ramona and Patrick were all that the other had depending on one another once their parents were locked away. Ramona was one of the mutual friend that had introduced Patrick and Amelia, Her and Amelia had meet at school Ramona studied physical therapy so some of the medical classes the two had overlapped and they became friends quickly which was a surprise since they both had trouble letting people into their lives. But the two had become close friends and would do anything for the other.

"So what's the next step in the plan" Ramona asked looking to Amelia

"Well he should be half way across the Atlantic by now and the banks systems always automatically reset at around noon so by then if the feds are still watching his accounts they will realize somethings up, but by then the money will be gone so they can't put a freeze on anything and my account only has a couple hundred in it if they try to come after it so it's whatever but most likely they will take over the condo if they do its fine everything important is out of there but I will need to go back and pack the kids some clothes"

Ramona just nodded and listened to Amelia as she explained how everything would run down. Ramona was surprised when her sister in law had first planned this but she had long figured that whatever Amelia had done in her past was some real crazy shit but she also knew well enough that sometimes in order to survive you don't have any other choice. Ramona herself had grown up in and out of foster care because her parents couldn't make good choices and even when she tried she ended up making stupid choices herself.

Ramona snapped out of her thoughts "So do I pick up the kids from school today"

"Not unless I call you I'm not sure how this is going to play out 100% but once I leave here I'm heading over to get the car checked out we have to play this as normally as possible"

The two women sat and talked for a little while longer before Amelia headed to take her car to go get it checked out. When the clock hit noon Amelia took a deep breath and thought to herself "no turning back now". Almost as if on cue her phone rang a little after 12:30 it was Kimberly, Patrick's assistant asking if Amelia had seen him and that there was two men looking for him.

Amelia played dumb explaining that Patrick was gone that morning when she woke up and had assumed he had come into work early. The two men looking for Patrick talked to Amelia over the phone and told her they would wait at the condo for her to arrive home. After that she gave Ramona a call to pick up the kids and prepared for step two to begin.

When she arrived at the condo Amelia began to put on the best performance of her life crying and asking the officers if something had happened to Patrick. They told her no and began to ask her questions of their divorce, his behavior, why she was moving to California, why she was staying in his apartment and so on. After almost five hours of interrogating her they believed that Patrick had lied and deceived his ex-wife just as he had a lot of other people. They allowed her to pack up what she could of her and the children's belongings but told her everything else of Patrick's was going to be seized along with the condo. By eight that night she pulled into Ramona's drive way. Exhausted from the day she just left everything in the car and headed into the house. Maddison was curled up on the couch with sassy watching a movie with her cousins Ramona's sons Tony and Robert while Wyatt was playing on his IPad on a bean bag in the floor with Chance and shadow each on one side of him. Leaving her children to what they were doing she headed into the kitchen where Ramona was washing dishes.

Ramona cut off the sink and went over to the stove and pulled a plate out of the oven and placed it in front of Amelia before going over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet. She poured both of them a glass while Amelia dug into her chicken enchiladas. Amelia stopped eating long enough to ask about the kids

"They don't suspect a thing it's just another day for them I told them you got caught up at the auto shop and that Patrick had to work late"

Amelia nodded her head to let Ramona know she was listening as she continued to eat. The kitchen was filled with silence as she finished eating Ramona waiting until Amelia was ready to talk about what had happened earlier that day. Amelia finished off her food and drank the last of the wine in her cup.

"Well the hard part is over with" she told Ramona holding up her glass for a refill

"And what was that" Ramona asked refilling the wine glass

"The cops gave me the most pitiful look telling me how sorry they were and that Patrick had apparently been lying to everyone. They explained to me that he lied about the affair and most likely made it up so I would divorce him and that in fact he had taken large bribes from some of his cases, sold information and so on. They allowed me to pack clothes for the kids and myself and told me that everything else was going to be seized along with the condo and his accounts and that the account I had set up after the divorce would be safe only things we had set up together while married or in his name would be effected"

Ramona snorted "So basically nothing then because you took care of all of that"

"Yep all the money has vanished so good luck to them finding it. Amelia laughed. The two women clinked wine glasses and laughed

Ramona nodded her head toward her living room "What you going to tell them"

Amelia rubbed her forehead "Honestly I don't know yet I think I'm going to keep them home tomorrow and talk to them if they take it really hard I may push off on leaving so soon to head to charming I do want to get the house together before they get there but I have to make them my main priority first"

Just then Maddison came running into the kitchen and jumped onto her mother's lap "Mommy!"

Amelia kissed her on the lips "Hi Maddie bear" Amelia held onto Maddison as her daughter explained her day to her. Amelia carried Maddison upstairs to the guestroom and tucked her into bed after two books and three songs the little girl was out. Walking back down stairs Amelia found Wyatt on the couch watching TV and texting on his phone she moved chance off the couch in order to sit beside her son.

"So how was your day" Amelia asked him

"Good I guess, why are we staying here with aunt Mona and I have tried to reach dad all day he isn't answering I want the truth mom no excuse like you would give Maddison"

Amelia ran a hand through her hair and looked at her son. Wyatt was a smart boy he had always been, he loved to learn and understand things he knew for a fact Patrick wasn't his real father since he didn't meet Patrick until he was almost five years old but the two had bonded fast and built a special relationship so when Patrick and Amelia got engaged and Wyatt began to call Patrick dad none of them thought anything of it and just went along with it.

Amelia straightened up on the couch "Ok truth this is, what I know so far the police are looking for your father, he isn't hurt or in any trouble at the moment but some suspicious things happened at the firm and they want to question him about it but no one has seen him since last night when we got home"

Wyatt took in the information his mother had told him "So dad is a fugitive"

Amelia shook her head "No they just want to ask him some questions and there is no proof he did anything or ran we just don't know where he is right now"

"Are we in any trouble" Wyatt asked looking at his mother

"No I told the police everything I know and they said that we can still move to California that only your father and his personal assets are affected by this we are fine"

"So are you still leaving for California tomorrow?"

Amelia ran her hands through Wyatt's hair "I would like to, I think the change of scenery would be nice for us and I want to have the house fixed up by the time you and Maddison arrive but if you don't want me to leave yet"

Wyatt cut his mom off "No I think it would be cool to move back to California I don't remember much about it but I have been looking online and there is a lot of cool stuff we can do there Disney land and Lego land"

Amelia laughed as her son named all the adventures he wanted to go on once they reached California and were settled in. A little after ten she made Wyatt go up to bed as she laid on the couch and channel surfed thinking about how the next few days might unfold and what could happen.

Meanwhile in charming, California Jessica Winston was walking around the empty house taking note of what still needed to be done. The contractors had finished the whole upstairs of the three story home and now all that was left was the downstairs that included a kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, a large hallway and an office space. Then the full basement which only needed the carpet replaced and the walls repainted. The house was slowly coming together. When Jessica first saw it she wondered what the hell her friend was thinking. The house was a complete dump and needed a little more than some TLC it should have been demolished and rebuilt but charming was only slowly coming out of its hard times and more people were going than coming so Hale sold the property to Jessica at a pretty low rate. She knew Amelia had some funds put away and could afford something better but this is what her friend wanted. The house was situated on the far end of charming with the more wealthy families such as the Hale family and Oswald family. Jessica knew her friend had money to move to any house in charming but wasn't sure if she brought a house here because she could afford it or to be further away from her family who all lived near the heart and center of the town. Finishing up her notes to email Amelia of what was left to finish up on the house she left to head over to the club house for its weekly Friday night party. The club liked having any reason to have a party even though it shouldn't with how bad things were right now. Jessica hadn't told her best friend but things in charming weren't looking so bright at the current moment. Jax, Amelia's brother had just had a baby Abel. The little boy had come early because his junky mother couldn't stay clean long enough and also Tara Jax's high school sweet heart had come back to charming and don't even get Jessica started on the ATF bitch causing issues all around charming it was a complete mess. But that was just some of the things happening and not even the worst, the worst was that Jessica's sister in law Donna had recently been killed, shot in the head it was thought to be club related but they were still trying to figure it out. Yep everything had all went to hell right when hell herself was about to come back home. Jessica just shook her head because if anyone could make sense of things around here it would be the princess of charming Amelia Teller but the only issue would be would her homecoming be a blessing or a curse for the town of charming.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You to everyone who reads

I own only the original Characters the rest belong to the great Kurt Sutter

So we are finally back in charming in this chapter now the fun begins!

* * *

Sunday's at six Jessica was always at the same place sitting at the same table in the same seat. That table belonged to Gemma and Clay Morrow. Every Sunday by 4:30pm Jessica knew where she had to be at Gemma and Clay's helping prepare for dinner. She had come to hate it over the past few years first she had lost her best friend, then Tara had left and when her brother had got sentenced to five years Donna had distanced herself from the club and didn't come around anymore and the Ol'lady's she had befriended had finally gotten some sense and left the sons they were married to so Jessica was all alone. Jessica sat at the table silently drifting off from the conversations as she always did. Every now and then her husband Andrew or Andy as the guys called him would nudge her to bring her back to reality. Andrew was a patched member but he wasn't just any son he was the son of one of the original nine. He was the son of big Otto and Luann Delany. He was tall and built like a god he reminded Jessica of one of the Hemsworth's brothers. Still dreaming off into space Jessica barley heard it when her name was mentioned.

"Well Jessica"

"Sorry I didn't get that" Jessica replied looking straight at RJ who had been speaking to her

Rebecca Jade or RJ as she went by was clay Morrows only child. From what Jessica had heard her father mention in the past was that the only reason RJ even existed was because clay got jealous when John announced that Gemma was pregnant with Amelia and went and knocked up some gash from the Indian Hills charter resulting In RJ the 5'4, blue eyed, beach blonde woman currently staring Jessica down. The two had never gotten along mainly because RJ and Amelia were the worst of Enemies and Jessica was loyal in every way to her best friend. Amelia and Jessica had tried to get along with RJ but RJ had always been jealous of the SAMCROW Princess. Being the daughter of John Teller, Amelia was born to be the royalty of SAMCROW it was her birth right and made Amelia one spoiled and loved little girl something RJ just couldn't handle. As they grew older the hatred became worst but it really became bad when clay and Gemma married because RJ was a mini Gemma and Amelia was more like her father making the two clash a lot and sadly meaning that Gemma began to prefer her step daughter over her birth daughter. Since Amelia had left RJ had become Gemma's right hand bossing the sweet butts and the other ol'ladies around and intimidating those around them but Jessica had always been Amelia's right hand so she let RJ's threats and snide comments go in one ear and out the other because she knew one day the princess of charming would return and put RJ in her place but since Jessica was currently out ranked in the SAMCROW hierarchy she just had to put up with RJ until then.

Rolling her eyes and picking up her beer RJ repeated her statement to Jessica "I said I heard from a friend that you had been spending a lot of time in upper charming, you moving away from us or something."

"I didn't know you two were moving" Gemma spoke up trying to be nosey along with RJ

Jessica rolled her eyes and huffed ignoring Jessica she answered Gemma "We aren't moving Gemma I got an offer to do some house flipping work I bought the house dirt cheap because it was a mess and now I'm fixing it up to resale I have a potential owner coming in a week to look at it.

RJ laughed "If business was doing badly at the shop you could have just asked for help Jessica you didn't have to go out and pick up a second job"

Jessica wanted to throw something at RJ for her snide comment, Jessica owned a little diner/ bakery that was open for breakfast and lunch Tuesday-Sundays. She had always been good at baking and made a career out of it. She had went to community college for two years with Amelia staying close to her best friend in order to help raise her godson Wyatt and then finished up her other two years at a school closer to Lodi once Amelia had moved to Connecticut.

"The bakery is doing great actually, but I did study design as a backup in school I'm just putting that education I got to use I don't want my backup plan to be working at CaraCara" Jessica smiled at RJ

Andrew broke the conversation between his wife and RJ as some of the men laughed at the banter between the two women by mentioning that he was going to borrow some of the prospects in a few weeks to help move some of the furniture in the house if the sale went through. Of course he knew what his wife was doing and who she was helping but he decided against mentioning it because Amelia was a sore spot with some and he always looked at her as a sister and he didn't want to have to fight his fellow brothers if they said something bad about her. He knew once Amelia came home though she could stick up for herself Amelia Teller had a backbone made a steel it took a lot to knock that girl down.

When Friday afternoon came around Amelia was more tired than she had ever been. She had left Connecticut Monday after taking Wyatt and Maddison to school. She decided to take her time since Jessica had told her that the contractors still had to finish the whole downstairs of the house but after driving for almost five days she was ready to sleep for a while. Seeing the Welcome to Charming sign had mixed emotions for Amelia she was thankful to be at her destination and get settled in but then she wasn't sure if this was where she was meant to be but, as the saying went home is where the heart is so maybe Charming held something for her. She decided to head straight for her new house toward the opposite end of charming it was weird to be living on that side of town. While Amelia hadn't forgotten her roots and the money and high class lifestyle she had come accustom hadn't changed who she was, she was determined to give her children the best. She choose the house for many reasons it was close to the private school where Wyatt and Maddison could have the best education around, it was safer because it wasn't near any place related to the club but also because it had potential and she could design it the way she wanted and actually make it her home something she had gotten for herself. It helped that Hale realtors and Oswald construction hadn't been able to complete the building process she got the home cheap and partially finished so it wasn't a lot of extra work to remodel. She knew that Jessica thought she was crazy but in the past two months since she had begun the renovation process the house had come along beautifully.

Twenty minutes later Amelia pulled into the driveway of her new home and parked her Toyota in the garage beside her other two cars. Hopping out of the car she grabbed her purse and headed into the house from the garage. She looked around the almost finished home the kitchen and laundry room were completely finished and Lowes had been out a few days prior to bring in and install all her appliances and plumbing fixtures. The only work left was to replace the floors in the living room and the main hall then the construction would be complete and Amelia could begin to move in. As she continued to look around her new home she didn't hear the women come in the house behind her.

"I'm shocked too this looks completely different than the house that was here a few months ago"

Amelia turned and came face to face with the 5'10 curvy brunette she considered a sister.

"I'm almost jealous of this house I want one" Jessica said coming to stand beside Amelia

"I'm sure you could afford it"

Jessica held her hand up to Amelia's mouth cutting her off

"That money as far as I'm concerned doesn't exists until I really need it, I'm happy with my house it's perfect for Andy, Maya, and myself I just hate that you have four bathrooms"

Amelia laughed and brought her friend into a big hug "I missed you jess"

"And I missed you too Mimi" Jessica replied hugging her back

Amelia laughed "Gosh I haven't heard that nickname in a long ass time"

"Well it has been a long ass time since I have seen you, now grab your shit and lets go I'm not letting you stay here the water and electricity won't be on till Monday, Tuesday at the latest"

Amelia shook her head "Thanks but I can't do that I don't want anyone to know I'm back just yet I'm not ready for that and if I stay with you no offense but I'll get caught for sure"

"I have taken care of that already Andy has promised he will keep the guys away from our house this weekend and I sent your loud mouth goddaughter to stay with Grammy LuAnn until Monday then after that my mom is going to keep her for a few days I lied and told them I needed some time to get things caught up at the shop so I am kid free, now no more excuses lets go"

Amelia shook her head at the bossy brunette and went to grab her bag from her car before locking it up in the garage and heading to Jessica's house. All the homes in the center of charming were similar but in a cute way it made charming seem like one of those cute small towns from the TV shows but Amelia knew first hand that looks can be deceiving.

Settling into Jessica's house Amelia took herself a shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top. When she came out of the bathroom Jessica was leaving the bedroom and heading toward the kitchen.

"I took the food in my room figured we'd have a camp out in my bed like old time"

Amelia followed the aroma of food into Jessica's bedroom and on the bedside table was a bacon and egg grilled cheese, tater rounds and a vanilla milkshake the perks of having a friend who can cook Amelia thought. Amelia climbed into the bed while popping one of the hot crispy rounds into her mouth.

Jessica came back into the room already in her PJ's with two glasses and a bottle of wine and climbed into the bed with Amelia. The two settled into the bed with their food and began to eat.

"So what about Andrew I feel bad taking over his bed" Amelia asked in between bites of her food

Jessica swallowed her food before replying "He is going to sleep at the Clubhouse they are having a party tonight and in the morning they are going on an early run so I told him to just stay at the club house, but enough about charming you have been vague on why the move back to charming"

Amelia took another bite of her sandwich before summarizing the past few months to her friend. The few hours were spent with Amelia explaining why she was moving back to charming and Jessica confessing all that had been going on the past couple of months.

"I can't imagine how Opie is holding up and poor Ellie and Kenny" Amelia couldn't believe all that was going on in charming

"Yea Op is taking it hard my mom has had to come in and help take care of Ellie and Kenny Opie is just out of it and can hardly look at them that's why Jax encouraged him to take a break from Charming and go take some time"

Amelia grabbed the bottle of wine and drank from it "I can only imagine given he had been gone for five years and then was barely free before his wife was taken from him it will defiantly weigh on him"

"Well lucky for us we have a new shrink in town" Jessica said eyeing Amelia

Amelia shook her head "No! for one I'm taking some time off to settle in and get the kids settled into life her in California before I even think about accepting the hospitals offer and second I'm not extending my services to anyone in the club I have no hard feelings toward opie but I don't want to start something"

"Opie isn't just some club member Amelia"

"Drop it please jess" Amelia said turning and eyeing her friend.

The two women decided to stop catching up and get some sleep since they had to be up early the next morning. The next few days Amelia spent between her new house and Jessica's and luckily she had yet to be seen by any of the sons or her mother and step sister. By the next Friday the work was finally finished on her house and all Amelia had to do was move in the furniture fortunately for her Andrew was able to get a few of the prospects to help with the process and by that Friday afternoon all the big furniture and boxes were in the house and the large storage unit in Amelia's yard could finally be sent back. She thanked the prospects and Andrew with pizza and beer for all their help, slipping the prospects each a 50 dollar bill when Andrew wasn't looking or else he would have made them give it back but Amelia was thankful for the help and could afford to tip the men. It was still hard to believe she had been back in charming for a whole week. So far it was nice being back but she still had to get used to it.

The next week was spent with Amelia unpacking and decorating. Amelia started with the down stairs unpacking all the boxes for the living room and kitchen. She had decided to make the downstairs office into a game/ playroom for Wyatt and Maddison and was going to make the basement into a storage area /at home gym. Once she finished that she would begin with the upstairs which had six bedrooms and three bathrooms. The master suit with its own bathroom was of course hers and a room for Maddison and Ethan plus two guest rooms with a guest bathroom and the sixth room would be her office. But Amelia's favorite part had to be the back yard it was huge with a built in pool and enough space for the kids and dogs to run around and be free. But not until she finished having the giant metal fence built around the house. Even though charming didn't have a large crime rate she would feel better having the gate and security system installed in her home.

By that following Friday Amelia had finished unpacking everything and setting everything up. The cable company would be by next week to install TV and internet and the security company was currently finishing up on the metal fence and security system. While all this was going on Amelia just laid around the new house trying to occupy her time but she was honestly bored and starting to miss her children. The longest she had been away from them was a few days. She and Patrick would usually take them with them if they had to stay somewhere for long periods of time, and after missing a year of Wyatt's life when he stayed behind with her grandparents she vowed to never leave her children again but she didn't want them to miss the final month of school with the move so they were going to stay with Ramona until school was over and then fly out to California to be reunited with their mother but Amelia felt like the two weeks until they arrived was going to take a lifetime.

Amelia had two options continue to be bored or brave up and go and explore charming. She still had to go to the town hall and have her license and car plates switched over to California anyway and register as a California resident. So locking up the house she hopped into her car and drove off toward downtown charming. Amelia thought she was never going to get done downtown but finally she was and four hours later everything was complete. Checking her phone it was three in the afternoon meaning Jessica would be closing up the bakery soon so Amelia hopped in her car and headed in that direction. Luckily for her there wasn't any bikes in the parking lot meaning she was safe at the moment. Heading inside she saw there wasn't many people there a few in line ordering and about five people at the tables. Walking over to the container she looked into the glass display cases and eyed a chocolate cupcake she had to have.

A young girl who looked to be about eighteen came over to take Amelia's order. Amelia ordered the chocolate cupcake and handed the girl a five telling her to keep the change and that she was there to see the boss lady. The girl pointed toward the back where the office was so Amelia walked around the counter heading toward the back where Jessica's office was. Walking into the office Jessica was busy going through the day's profits so Amelia sat down on the sofa opposite Jessica's desk. When Jessica finally looked up she was surprised to see Amelia sitting on the couch eating a cupcake

"You do realize it's the middle of the day right" Jessica asked her as she began to put everything away.

Amelia licked some of the icing from her cupcake "I'm aware of that but I'm tired of hiding out and plus I rather get this over with before the kids get here in case things go bad"

Jessica shook her head "Shouldn't you have thought of that before you moved into the house and set it all up"

Amelia just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her cupcake. After she finished eating she ran a hand through her hair "So is the hair salon here any good I need my hair redone my roots are beginning to show

Jessica laughed as she locked the safe in her office "It's ok but I wouldn't advice getting your hair done there"

"Why"

Jessica continued to laugh "Because RJ owns it, after two years of cosmetology school she felt she could run her own business of course her daddy bought her one, its fine for simple things like getting your nails painted or getting a wash and style but I don't even go there I go out to Lodi to get my hair and nails done"

Amelia pulled a strand of her hair down to look at. She had natural blonde hair a dark sandy shade similar to what Jax had but she hadn't seen her natural color in almost five years. It had been its current shade of sunset orange for almost two years she really liked the color and didn't plan on changing it anytime soon. Brushing her hair back behind her ear she came up with a great idea.

"Who do you have cover for you when you usually have to take a day off" Amelia asked Jessica who was writing notes on her memo board

"Gail she's a sweet older lady she can actually get the younger ones to do what they are supposed to without argument and luckily the club doesn't intimidate her she's amazing, why are you looking for a job?"

Amelia got up from the couch and went to stand behind Jessica hugging her from behind "Will you please take tomorrow off and spend the weekend with me"

Jessica continued to make notes on the board "And what exactly do you have in mind"

"I need to get my hair done obviously then I want to do some shopping like real shopping"

Jessica put the top back on her marker and turned to put her arms around Amelia "I have to call and talk to Gail and cover it with Andy first but I will try my best ok"

Amelia gave Jessica a kiss on the nose "Ok deal"

Jessica squealed and wiped her nose off "You are so weird that's why I'm your only friend"

Amelia turned and laughed at her "That and because you love me"


	5. Chapter 5

So Amelia and her brother get a reunion in this chapter, i have rewritten this chapter like 3 times trying to get it perfect so i hope you like it!

I only own the Original characters the rest belong to Kurt Sutter

* * *

The next morning at eight Amelia picked Jessica up from the bakery and the two headed down to Los Angeles for a fun filled weekend. The car ride down Amelia had the music turned up loud and the top down in the Audi RS 5 Cabriolet. The girls laughed and sung along to pop music on the radio and let loose. After the three and a half hour drive the girl's first stop was their hotel to check in. When they entered their room Amelia headed for the bathroom while Jessica flopped on one of the beds.

Jessica snuggled up to one of the pillows on the bed "I can't believe this place I could just hang out in the hotel all day and be satisfied"

"Well you can have a ten minute nap while I change but then we are leaving because we have a lot to do and only a few days here"

Jessica mumbled something to Amelia already drifting off. Amelia shook her head and decided to wash up and change before they headed off to the mall. Changing into a pair of cut off shorts and an off the shoulder sheer lace top. Lacey decided to add a little eyeliner and lipstick to complete her look. Placing her jewelry back on she stopped to admire each piece. The rings on her finger Patrick had given her a few years ago for mother's Day the stackable rings held a birthstone for both of the kids. The chain around her neck had been a gift from Jax, he had given it to her right before she left charming years ago. Attached to the chain were four more rings her engagement ring and wedding band from Patrick, her class ring from when she graduated from college and then her most special piece, the ring her father had given her for her sixth birthday. Kissing the ring she placed the necklace over her head and pulled it down under her shirt where it always stayed. She threw on some random hooped earrings before plating her hair into a French braid and putting a flowered headband on top of her head. Heading out of the bathroom she grabbed her gladiator sandals to put on and flopped on the bed beside to Jessica to wake her up.

"Just ten more minutes" Jessica said rolling over putting the pillow on top of her head.

Amelia smacked Jessica on her ass "I gave you thirty minutes I moved extra slow in the bathroom just so you could sleep longer"

Jessica mumbled before turning over and looking at Amelia "What's with the red lipstick and the flowers you look like a hippie"

Amelia put up the peace sign with her fingers "Peace, love and happiness" She blew a kiss to Jessica before standing up "I'm giving you five minutes Jessica Eliza Winston to get your ass up"

Jessica huffed and jumped up going to pee and changing into a sundress and some flats. She pulled her hair into a mess bun and meet Amelia at the door to head out. The girls spent most of the day at the South Coast Plaza shopping at stores like bath and body works to Sacks Fifth Avenue. By time they had made it back to the hotel that night it was almost 1am and they were exhausted. Amelia's favorite thing about LA shopping was that the stores could have your items sent to your hotel room. Amelia was so happy to get away for the weekend she hadn't thought about how she was going to fit everything the two women bought into her small two seater car.

Amelia walked into the room after taking a shower Jessica was already in bed wrapped up in the giant comforter flipping through the TV.

Amelia was brushing her hair out when she turned to Jessica "How much does Andrew love you"

Jessica turned her head to Amelia with a what the hell look on her face "I'm his wife and the mother of his child he better love me more than he loves his mother"

Amelia laughed "Does he love you enough to drive down here with my SUV so we can get all this shit back home?"

"I was wondering how we were going to fit all this stuff into that itty bitty car of yours"

"Well" Amelia asked

"When are we leaving again?"

"I have a hair appointment Monday at 10:30 and that will take about two hours so we should be ready to leave LA around 1pm"

Jessica picked up her phone and sent a text message. Five minutes later she got a reply "He said text him the code to get through the gate and that he can meet us here Monday around one and follow us back home"

Amelia smiled, she had always looked at Andrew as a big brother who would do whatever for her they had a close bond, sometimes she felt she was closer to Andrew than Jax. After that Amelia and Jessica settled in to sleep, the girls slept in the next morning since most places opened late on a Sunday anyway. Their Sunday consisted of even more shopping this time at places such as target and pier one imports, Amelia was lucky enough to find a car rental place open on a Sunday and rented a truck for the day just to hold all the things from the girls shopping trip. When they arrived back at their hotel that afternoon the whole entrance to their hotel room was packed with bags from stores all over some of the bigger items Amelia had bought such as patio furniture the stores were nice enough to hold until she came back to pick it up the next day. Luckily Andrew wasn't mad at the girls he laughed asking them to please not buy anything else and that he would borrow a large cargo trailer from the garage in order to bring all the stuff back to charming.

The alarm was set to not wake the girls up until 9:30am the next morning. Amelia and Jessica got up showered and packed to head home that afternoon. The plan for the day was for Amelia to go get her hair done and Jessica was going to stay at the hotel and wait for Andrew and check them out. Then Jessica and Andrew would meet up with Amelia for all of them to head back to charming. Amelia was only at the salon for about an hour and a half since all she was getting was a touch up and covering her roots. Jessica had texted her to let her know that her and Andrew had gone to all of the stores and picked up the big items and everything else was loaded into the back of her SUV. Jessica had also mentioned that Andrew had brought one of the guys along with him to LA. Figuring it was just a prospect Amelia said ok and brushed it off she asked if they all wanted to meet for lunch before heading back to charming. So fifteen minutes later Amelia meet up with them all at a Chili's near the interstate. Getting out of her car she was meet by Jessica.

"Hey I'm starving so where is Andrew and the prospect" Amelia asked searching through her purse for some chap stick.

"My exact words to you were Andrew brought one of the SONS with him I never said it was a prospect" Jessica told her seriously

"Ok so what is the prob …" just then Amelia stopped speaking now realizing the issue, wide eyed she looked around the parking lot

"Who did he bring" She asked still searching just then two men appeared out the restaurant and walked toward them

"Please no" Amelia whispered to herself

Amelia frozen in place not sure what to do, she should hop in the car and drive off or stay and finally confront the man that was currently walking toward her. Before she could process what to do the two men had finally caught up to them.

"Hey jess who is your friend" Jax eyed the women standing in front of him. She looked kind of cute but he couldn't get a full visual of her due to the fact she was wearing boyfriend jeans and a loose fitted T-shirt not to mention the huge sun glasses she wore on her face and the long red hair that cascaded on her face. When Jessica didn't answer him he decided to just introduce himself.

Jax held out his hand toward Amelia "Hi darling I'm jax and you are"

Amelia froze not sure what to say. Finally she shook his hand "Amelia"

"Nice to meet you" Jax flashed his famous smile to Amelia

"So are we going to eat or what I'm starving" Andrew said trying to break the awkward situation.

The group walked into the restaurant and were seated and ate lunch. Through the whole lunch Amelia spoke as little as possible her longest sentence being when she placed her order. After the group finished eating they decided to use the restroom and prepare for the drive back to charming. Amelia did what she had to do and went outside to wait for Jessica. While she was standing by her car checking her phone she noticed a shadow cast over her. Looking up Jax stood in front of her.

"I wanted to thank you for lunch and apologize for just showing up with Andrew sometimes I forget that the biker cuts can intimidate or scare people. I just assumed that since you knew Jessica you knew Andrew was in a biker enthusiast group" Jax told her

Amelia was silent and stared at Jax really thinking about what she wanted to say since the conversation could go a few different ways

"You are in a biker enthusiast group" Amelia said Jax in more of a statement tone than a question

"Yep just a couple of guys who are very into bikes riding around" Jax joked and began to laugh

"Yea I can totally see Tig and Clay as boy scouts and I guess instead of cookies you all sell guns"

Jax stopped laughing and looked at the woman in front of him about to threaten her and ask how she knew so much. He moved her glasses off of her face and stared into her eyes. He recognized those eyes, those were the eyes that would light up when her big brother would sneak her cookies before dinner when Gemma wasn't looking, those were the eyes he watched cry for almost a month after their dad died, and those eyes belonged to his little sister

"Faith"

Amelia grabbed her glasses from Jax to put them back on feeling the tears about to come from her eyes "Actually it's Amelia now you know I never really liked being called faith"

Jax just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, the two stayed that way until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat

"Sorry to break this up but we should get going if we want to be back in charming before dark" Jessica said smiling at the two of them.

Jax pulled apart from Amelia and moved her glasses on top of her head and just looked at her "Wow I can't believe it's you"

"I can't believe it's you, you look so old after just twelve years"

Jax hit his sister on the arm and pulled her into another hug. Amelia finally broke the hug

"We have plenty of time to catch up right now we have to get on the road" Amelia turned to unlock the car for Jessica to get in.

Jax opened the door for Amelia to get in before running over to the truck where Andrew was waiting for him. The girls were getting situated in the car when Jax came back over and tapped on Jessica's window. Jessica pulled the window down on her side.

"Hey mind switching places so I can ride with my sister" Jax asked Jessica

Jessica turned and smiled toward Amelia before stepping out the car and switching places with Jax.

Once on the road the ride was quiet for about 30 minutes. Looking in her rear view mirror Amelia saw Andrew and Jessica close behind in the truck. Feeling the same set of eyes on her since they had pulled out of the restaurant parking lot Amelia finally turned to look at Jax. He just stared at his sister not saying a word, so Amelia turned down the radio leaving silence in the car.

Amelia broke the silence "Why do you keep staring at me, did I get uglier or something"

Jax laughed "We're tellers we don't have an ugly gene in us.

Amelia laughed along with him "What do you know about genes I can't see you as the type to pay attention in biology class"

"True but I know a thing or two about good looks" Jax told her

Amelia just laughed

"But really though I can't believe it's been almost what eleven years since I have seen you"

Amelia shrugged "Yea about that long I think the last time I saw you was when you came down to grams and gramps that Christmas"

"Shit I'm sorry Faith"

Amelia cut jax off "it's Amelia now I changed it first chance I got it cost me like 500 bucks but it was worth it"

"You never did like being called Faith I remember when you were about six you made everyone call you Fae like a fairy or some shit"

Amelia laughed "I remember dad caught such a fit he said " _I named you faith because you gave me faith in life and Faith to love a women like I never did before_ " he told me I was his faith in the world and I should love my name because it had meaning"

Jax picked up Amelias hand "I'm sorry"

Amelia turned to look at Jax "why are you apologizing"

"I should have been there for you more after dad died maybe if I had been a better brother then you wouldn't have done the shit you done and we wouldn't have lost all this time"

Amelia smiled at Jax "We both lost our father that day and my choices were my own, I believe everything in life happens for a reason my bad decisions made me who I am today and honestly Jax I can't complain too much about life there is some things I would like to change but other than that I'm good"

"Enough sappy crap we have three hours and a decade to catch up on"

Amelia laughed "So what would you like to know"

"Everything, like did you become a police officer" Jax asked her laughing

Amelia began to laugh "Really Jax I was like seven when I said that and I only said that because I was young and naïve I thought I had to be a cop to lock RJ up and punish her for breaking the head off of my Barbie's"

"Yea I remember then once Otto and bobby helped you learn to throw a few punches you were fine after that"

"Yep I learned how to take care of myself which is why no I'm not a cop I am a psychologist" Amelia added

"Seriously you're a crazy doctor" Jax asked

Amelia turned to look at her brother "Yes seriously and I'm not a crazy doctor I help people and I don't appreciate people calling my clients crazy"

Jax held up his hands "Sorry my bad, so you have a good job and by the looks of this car you seem to be doing well enough"

Amelia shook her head "Yea I do pretty well for myself but I didn't buy this car I got it in the divorce"

"Do I need to go to Connecticut and handle some stuff for you?" Jax asked

Amelia rolled her eyes "No you don't we split on good terms we still speak and care about one another we just had to do what we had to do"

Jax nodded "Cool so is that why you came back to start over and shit like that"

"Yea I thought charming would be a nice change of scenery for us"

"Us?" Jax asked

"Yes uncle Jax us" Amelia told him

"No fucking way you a mom"

"Yep Wyatt and Maddison best decisions I ever made

"Well I can't wait to meet them Aunty Amelia" Jax added

"I heard about Abel so when do I get to meet him and see Tara"

Jax shook his head "Is there anything Jessica hasn't already told you

Amelia Shrugged "Hmm maybe"

The next three hours were spent with Amelia and Jax filling each other in about the past ten years since she left California and by time they reached her house it was almost as no time was lost between the siblings. It was around 7pm when they all arrived back so the group decided to unload all the things Amelia had gotten.

After they finished unloading everything they sat around Amelia's living drinking and catching up joking about old times. A little past nine Jax's phone rang.

Jax looked at the phone "Shit"

Jax got up and went to the hall to take the call. He came back a few moments later with an annoyed expression on his face

Amelia looked up at her brother "Is everything ok?"  
Jax flopped down on her couch "Yea everything is fine I just forgot what today was"

Amelia thought for a moment before it hit her "Let me guess that was Gemma bitching you out for missing dinner"

Jax laughed "That's one way to put it"

"Are we in trouble too" Jessica asked looking over at Jax

Jax shrugged "Probably but right now she is just pissed at me because I won't tell her where I have been today and she didn't get to see Abel knowing her though she is blaming Tara"

Jax finished off his beer and got up to throw away his empty bottle. He came back a moment later and bent down to give his sister a kiss on the head

"I should head home I don't want to take advantage of leaving Abel with Tara" Jax told her

Andrew stood up and stretched "We should get going to I left piney at home with Maya and the old man loves his grandkids but only for a certain amount of time"

Amelia stood to give all her guest a hug and thank them for all the help getting her stuff unloaded. Closing the front door and setting the alarm Amelia took some time to think over the day. If you had asked her before how she felt not having a relationship with her brother she would say that while it sucked it didn't bother her that much, but now she couldn't be happier she hadn't realized how much she actually missed having Jax in her life. It wasn't just Jax either it was having Jessica her best friend back to. Amelia headed up stirs to get ready for bed thinking that maybe this move back to charming was the right decision after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy

I only own original characters everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter

* * *

That following Thursday Amelia was having the time of her life. Jax and Andrew had come by that morning to put together the patio furniture and other big items Amelia had bought that past weekend in LA. Since it was a nice day and the club didn't have anything going on Jax and Andrew decided to spend the day hanging out at Amelia's most likely because she had a fridge full of beer and a swimming pool she thought. An idea hit Amelia to have a little cookout since the guys had finally put her grill together and it was a nice day.

Luckily when Jax called Tara she said it was a slow day at the hospital and she could leave around 4 and Jessica said she would head over right after work and picking up Maya from the sitters. With the guest list being confirmed Amelia decided that she would venture into town to pick up the food for the grill. Charming sadly didn't have a lot of grocery store options so Amelia ended up at the little mom and pop owned grocery store on charming's Main Street. As Amelia was waiting on the butcher to get her order of Steaks and hamburgers she saw someone she didn't want to see coming toward the meat department. The woman came over hitting on the glass to get the butchers attention.

"Hey Paul I'm here to pick up my order" she told the butcher

Amelia hurried to pull her sunglasses off the top of her head and over her eyes hoping to not be noticed but as luck would have it the women turned and looked her way.

"What's with the orange hair sweet heart is the circus coming to town?"

Amelia bit her tongue from the smart remark she wanted to make "No I just like this color" she replied instead

The woman stuck her hand out for Amelia to shake "Names Gemma I don't think I have seen you around here before and usually I know everyone"

Amelia rolled her eyes behind her glasses, of course Gemma had to make sure she had a radar on everyone in town. "I'm visiting some family for a few weeks I don't live around here" she told Gemma returning the hand shake

Gemma nodded to Amelia's response and looked the woman over "What's with the sunglasses inside darling this isn't an outdoor market"

Amelia thought of the quickest lie possible "I have issues with bright lights"

Just then the butcher came out and handed both women their orders

"Maybe I'll see you around again sweet heart" Gemma said as she placed her meat in her basket

"Maybe" Amelia replied as she turned down the first aisle she could to get away from her mother.

Amelia quickly finished off her shopping list avoiding Gemma and left the store to head back home happy that her mother hadn't recognized her. Yes she wanted to reveal her return and get it over with but she just wasn't in the mood for it today. Today she wanted to enjoy time with some of the people she loved and her mother was not on that list.

Arriving back home Amelia began to prepare the food for the cookout and before long the grill was going with burgers and steaks. Tara, Jax, Jessica, Andrew and Maya all took advantage of the large pool, while Amelia spent time on the side bonding with her nephew Abel she had already fallen head over heels for the baby and couldn't wait to spoil him. After the previous Monday Jax had went home and told Tara what had happened and the next day Jax and Tara showed up with Abel. Amelia had enjoyed bonding with the baby but it just made her miss her own children more. After dinner Amelia set Maya up in the playroom with a movie and Able was sleeping upstairs in her bed. The adults all hung out outside drinking and laughing talking about old times.

"Well speaking of scary things I had a scary moment today" Amelia said taking a sip of her beer

"I don't think anything can be scarier than a story about Tig" Jessica laughed

"I ran into Gemma at the store today"

"What happened" Tara asked

Amelia shrugged her shoulders "Nothing really she didn't recognize me just questioned what I was doing in Charming and making fun of my hair color I don't even think she asked for my name, just wanted to intimidate me"

Jessica snorted "Like the old lady with the stripper highlights can be talking"

"I can't really say much I mean I didn't recognize you at first either, I wouldn't have even figured it out if you hadn't have said anything" Jax added taking a sip of his beer

Amelia shrugged her shoulders "I don't really care because Gemma is the last person I want to deal with right now but at the same time I think about what if it was me and I didn't recognize Wyatt or Maddison I would hate myself how does a mother not notices her own child?"

Jessica spoke up "Good mothers don't send their 16 year old daughters away and abandon them when they need them the most either though"

Amelia snorted "I almost thank her for that though if she hadn't have done that I wouldn't have had my grandparents pushing me to better myself and give me and Wyatt the life we deserved"

Jax spoke up confused "Wait I thought you had Wyatt while you were in Connecticut how old is the kid"

Amelia laughed "were you not listening to my stories in the car Wyatt is twelve well actually eleven his birthday is in a few months but he begged me and Patrick to throw him an early party last month so he could celebrate with his friends and all before we moved, my pregnancy is the real reason mom sent me off, clay didn't want to raise a baby he was done with that shit and I was being a bad influence on RJ"

"Wait so is his father that kid you were seeing before you left" Tara asked

Amelia laughed and almost chocked on her beer. "That guy couldn't knock up a Mannequin his aim was always off plus I'm sure he could only shoot blanks"

All the females laughed while Jax and Andrew scrunched up their faces.

"Can we please stop talking about your sex life Amelia I don't want to picture that we may not technical be related but still" Andrew said

"Sorry" Amelia said trying to stop laughing

"So who is it then" Tara continued

Amelia was silent before responding "Honestly it was a drunken one night stand, the best one night stand of my life"

Jessica mumbled something

Amelia turned to look at her "Something to add Jessica"

Jessica smiled at Amelia "Nope not a thing"

The conversations continued on until the early morning. Not wanting anyone to drive home this late drunk and tired Amelia set everyone up in her guest rooms and went into her own room to sleep. The next morning Amelia was awoken by movements in her bed, peaking open one eye she saw a little face staring back at her.

"Good morning Maya" Amelia reached over and gave her goddaughter a kiss on the forehead

Maya moved closer to sit beside her godmother "I hungry but mommy and daddy not get up"

Amelia rolled over and took her phone off the table and saw it was only a little past eight.

"Well what would you like for breakfast?" Amelia asked her as she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser pulling on a pair of shorts and throwing on a random T-Shirt

"Food" the three year old replied

Amelia laughed and picked Maya up from the bed "I like food to, I think that sounds good"

Walking down the hall Amelia silently slipped into the guest room where Tara and Jax were sleeping and found both of them still knocked out with Abel in between them wide awake. She sat Maya down and carefully reached over to pick him up without waking either Jax or Tara then headed out the room. Once down stairs with both kids she made scrambled eggs and toast for Maya and changed and fed Able while making a cup of coffee for herself.

By time she finally heard movement upstairs it was almost ten. Jax and Andrew both came rushing down the stairs. Jax was the first to speak

"Clay just called pissed apparently we had church this morning"

"Well don't let me keep you, do I need to wake Tara or Jessica" Amelia asked

Jax grabbed his cut to put it on "No Tara is off today"

"And Jessica is too so she can sleep in" Andrew added

Amelia nodded and watched as both men rushed out her front door. A few hours later she was in the kitchen making lunch for her and Maya when Tara appeared in the kitchen

Amelia looked up and smiled "Well good morning sleeping beauty the k-cups are in that cabinet right over there"

"Sorry I slept so late" Tara said walking over to make her a cup of coffee

Amelia bit a piece of carrot "It's fine I changed and fed Abel he is down for a nap now so me and this little princess have been hanging out we are making chicken stir fry for lunch by the way"

Tara sat at a stool near the counter and drank her coffee while Amelia and Maya finished making lunch. The three of them were sitting down to eat when Jessica finally came downstairs wrapped in a bathrobe with wet hair. Jessica walked over to make her a plate and then joined the three at the kitchen table to eat.

"I hate you" Jessica told Amelia as she took a bite of her food

Amelia laughed "What did I do now"

"That shower it's like a Spa shower or something it's amazing it had too many damn knobs and stuff but it was amazing and why the hell is your bathtub so big" Jessica asked in between bites of food

Amelia continued to laugh "It's not that fancy and it has so many knobs because the water sprays from the removable hose or there is like four other sprayers and two it's a Jacuzzi bathtub it has jets and crap plus it wasn't the biggest that they offered it was just the one I liked"

Jessica pointed her fork at Tara "If you haven't raided her bathroom yet you need to its insane and she has all these bath oils and different soaps you can smell like a million different things"

Tara and Amelia both laughed at Jessica and finished their lunch. Afterwards Amelia urged Tara to go and take advantage of her bathroom like Jessica had while she cleaned up from lunch and Jessica put Maya down for a nap. Thirty minutes later Amelia was laying across her bed while Jessica and Tara rummaged through her closet.

"So I think I'm going to make Jax build me a walk in closet I didn't know how important it was to have one" Tara said walking out of the closet with an outfit

"It's not that serious I could have lived without one but I'm such a pack rat I needed the extra space I hate throwing things out I still have clothes I haven't been able to fit since I had Maddison"

"Well me and Tara will take care of that for you" Jessica added walking out of the closet with two outfits holding them up

"So which one" Jessica showed the two outfits to Amelia and Tara

"What are you getting dressed up for" Amelia asked

"It's Friday night meaning club party" Tara said with fake excitement

"Go with the dress then show them sweet butts what a real ol'lady looks like" Amelia told Jessica

"Hey you should come with us" Tara told Amelia

Amelia began to laugh "No thanks I have avoided my mother and Clay this long I don't want to just offer myself up on a platter by stepping on their turf"

Tara laughed "Well lucky for you they won't be there they are supposed to watch Abel tonight"

Jessica jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around Amelia beginning to beg "Please, please, pleaseeeeee" Jessica made puppy dog eyes

Amelia shook her head at Jessica "No, no, no"

"Come on it will be fun with all three of us, it's not like the club exactly likes me either since I got back they mainly just shoot me dirty looks and the sweet butts look like they want to kill me because they can't have Jax anymore" Tara added

"And most of the guys will be drunk by time we get there so the only ones you need to avoid are Tig, Bobby and my dad and that will be easy to do" Jessica inserted

Tara joined Jessica in begging Amelia to join them.

Amelia finally caved "Fine I might as well have one last crazy weekend cause when my kids get here I'm going back on mommy mode"

Jessica jumped off the bed and headed for the closet "I'll go pick you out an outfit to wear"

"Whatever I'm going to take a shower" Amelia told her as she got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. 30 minutes later she appeared from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Jessica and Tara were sitting on her bed going through the plastic bins she kept costume jewelry in

Jessica was the first to look up at her "I can't believe half of the stuff you have"

Amelia shrugged "You know I hate throwing things out"

"Yea but I let you borrow this bracelet like forever ago and it wasn't even that nice just something I picked up at the goodwill" Tara added

"Whatever you can never have too much jewelry real or the fake kind" Amelia told her

Amelia dried herself off and then sat and looked in the mirror "When do we have to be at the club house"

"In like five hours but me and Tara need enough time to drop off the kids with their grandparents" Jessica told her

"One of you want to help me curl my hair" Amelia asked looking at her hair in the mirror

Jessica laughed "you are kidding right, your hair is like down to your ass that is too much hair to curl"

"I have two curling irons you and Tara can work together and be done in no time"

Jessica and Tara looked at each other before getting off the bed to help Amelia with her hair. Amelia's hair was very long she hadn't cut it since having Maddison which was almost four years ago. Almost two hours later Jessica and Tara looked at their finished work Amelia's red hair was curled and beautiful. After that Amelia got dressed in the outfit Jessica had picked out not really in the mood to pick out her own clothes anyway but Jessica had done a good job, dark blue skinny jeans, a navy green and black lace/mesh bustier top and black pumps. Once dressed Amelia looked in the mirror she hadn't wore something like that in a long time, she couldn't believe she had clothes like that in her closet. Amelia decide to go all out and do her full make up as well, mainly because she was hoping that with enough make up she could further hide her true identity. So she layered on the eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush, foundation and lip stick. She finished off with some of the costume jewelry Tara and Jessica had been going through. By the time the three women rechecked the clocks it was going on seven so Tara and Jessica packed up the kids to drop them off and agreed to meet up at Jessica's house. Amelia checked herself over one last time and headed out.

By the time they made it to the clubhouse the party was in full swing. There was music playing and some guys going at it near the ring. When the three women exited the car they felt if all eyes were on them.

"Do these jeans make my ass look big" Amelia joking asked Tara

"It's not us they are staring at it's your expensive ass car you know how boys and cars are" Jessica interjected

"I don't know I see some guys eyeing Amelia, jess" Tara added

Just then Andrew and Jax appeared from out the crowd

"Well don't you three look amazing" Jax said as he kissed Tara on the lips and then kissed Jessica and Amelia on the cheek

"You certainly do" Andrew said eyeing his wife

"Well I didn't just come here to look good I came to have fun too so what do you guys have to drink" Amelia asked walking toward the coolers.

Jax and Andrew grabbed each of the girls a beer and they began to enjoy their night. A few hours later Jessica and Amelia were up by the ring watching too guys fight.

"What kind of bad ass biker has smiley face tattoos" Amelia asked Jessica checking out one of the guys in the ring

Jessica leaned over talking in Amelia's ear over the noise. "That's happy and each of those smileys is for a person he has offed"

Amelia looked at Jessica who slid her hand across her throat to confirm what she had just told Amelia. Just then someone bumped into Jessica making her bump into Amelia. Turning to see who it was the girls came face to face with RJ.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you were in my way" RJ told Jessica

The two women who were beside RJ began to laugh.

RJ looked past Jessica to Amelia "Who is your new friend"

Amelia didn't give Jessica time to speak before she spoke for herself "I'm Amelia"

RJ stuck out her hand for Amelia to shake "I'm RJ I'm kind of like the woman in charge around here they call me the princess of charming so I like to make sure I know everyone and that all my guest are kept happy, so are you enjoying yourself"

Amelia put on her biggest fake smile "I sure am free drinks and free entertainment this is so awesome"

RJ walked over and stood in front of Amelia "Well you can have all the free drinks you want but fair warning that the guy with the tattoos in the ring I saw you eyeing is spoken for and for your well-being I wouldn't go near him"

RJ smiled before winking at Amelia and turning to walk away. Jessica looked at Amelia surprised that what just happened didn't turn out another way.

"Are you ok" Jessica asked Amelia

Amelia smiled at Jessica "of course I am I could care less about that whore staking claim to her ol'man but who are the two stodges following RJ around like a lost puppy"

"That would be Candy and Ima"

Amelia gave Jessica a confused look "these sweet butts are getting worst now they have cheap names to match cheap personalities"

"Actually they work at caracara" Jessica told her

"Oh so their porn stars, now the names make even more sense" Amelia said turning back to watch the match

"And second Happy isn't her old man. They dated a while back but he isn't a patched member here he belongs to the Indian Hill guys but anyway he wasn't a fan of dating the charming princess apparently she came with too much drama and baggage he's a cool guy though does great tats he did some of mine" Jessica added

Amelia smiled "Well I think I just found a way to make this night even more fun"

Jessica looked at Amelia "I know that smirk what are you going to do"

Amelia just smiled at Jessica before watching the rest of the fight. When the fight finally ended Amelia walked over to the coolers where all the beers were and hung out until the man of the hour came over.

"Great fight out there" Amelia popped the top on a beer and handed it to Happy.

Happy took the beer from her and drank it

Amelia started talking to Happy Again "So I know you are probably super tired after that but I heard you do great work and I was in the lookout for a great tattoo artist, maybe when you have the time we can talk"

Although the conversation between Happy and Amelia was innocent from the other side of the parking lot where Jessica stood a few feet away from RJ it didn't quite look that way. Amelia was twirling her hair and smiling like a school girl with a crush and Jessica knew it was pissing RJ off. So when RJ began to make her way toward Amelia, Jessica moved to follow her telling one of the sweet butts nearby to go inside and get Andrew or Jax.

Amelia was explaining to Happy the tattoo she wanted to get on her upper arm near her shoulder. She turned when she heard a voice speak out.

"What are you two talking about" RJ asked standing behind Amelia

"Nothing" Happy spoke staring down his ex

"I didn't ask you Hap I asked the whore here" RJ said getting closer to Amelia

Amelia turned and smiled at RJ "now, now princess there is no reason to get mean I was just talking to Happy here it isn't anything to concern yourself with"

"Oh but I think it is" RJ said now almost touching Amelia nose for nose

Jessica walked over to stand in between the two women "RJ is there a problem"

"Oh believe me there won't be if you move your ass out my way" RJ almost yelled at Jessica

Jessica stood her ground "Well I'm not moving then"

RJ smiled at her "Fine have it your way"

RJ grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her out of the way knocking her to the ground. Amelia looked down at Jessica who seemed to be fine and turned her attention back to RJ who stood in front of her grinning. before anyone had time to react Amelia grabbed RJ by the hair and pushed her over the tables that held the coolers knocking over all the coolers of beer and leaving RJ laying on the ground covered in ice, various liquids and broken glass. After that everything seemed to happen in a blur. The two chicks that were with RJ earlier had come running over when they had seen her hit the ground both of them were coming for Amelia but before they could reach her Jessica had punched one in the face while the other had grabbed Amelia's arm but Amelia was quick and was able to grab the woman by the wrist and twist her arm behind her back.

Before anything else could happen Amelia felt someone grab her around the waist and lift her off the ground carrying her to her car and placing her in the passenger seat. Amelia looked out at all the commotion from the car window and laughed yep she still had it in her and this she knew was only the beginning of her and RJ.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own SOA i just own all original characters!

* * *

The day after the club party Amelia didn't wake up until around noon. When she woke up in her bed she wasn't sure how she had got there since the last thing she remembered was being at the club house hanging out with Jessica. Amelia moved to get up and instantly reached up to rub her forehead feeling a hangover coming on and for some reason her hand was sore. After getting up and going into the bathroom and taking two Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet she looked in the mirror to see her face was covered in makeup that was now smeared all over the place and saw she had scratch marks on her arm below her elbow. Amelia decided she needed a shower since she reeked of alcohol. After a quick shower she got out and put some ointment and bandages on the mysterious scratches on her arm and dressed in some gym shorts and a tank top. Still racking her brain as to what had happened she headed down stairs to make herself a hangover cure. When she stepped into her kitchen she didn't pay much attention to the man sitting at her counter eating left over chicken stir fry.

He spoke to Amelia as she was searching through the cabinets "Morning kid hell of a night last night"

"Was it I can't quite remember it" Amelia told him focusing on her task at hand

"Not surprised there" he replied

After creating a hangover drink of tomato juice with cayenne pepper, sugar, and lime Amelia turned it up to chug it trying to not actually taste it. While trying to force the drink down it finally clicked in Amelia's mind who was in her kitchen

"Oh my gosh uncle piney" Amelia said siting the drink down and walking over to the other side of the island and embracing the man in a hug

Piney shook his head "Good to see you to kid but we went through this last night when I brought you home"

"I don't even remember last night and I was so out of it this morning it just hit me that you are here in my kitchen, wait how did we get in the house" Amelia asked starting to become more confused by the second.

Amelia sat in one of the stools beside piney and laid her head on the counter frustrated that she couldn't remember anything

Piney shook his head and laughed "I thought you could hold your liquor better than that kid, you did a lot of things last night and now you can't remember any of it"

Amelia moaned and lifted her head to look at piney "So how did my triumphant return to charming go"

Piney shrugged his shoulders "by the time everything went down Tig had already gone back to his room and bobby was too far drunk to notice and luckily for you the other guys don't know who you are so your identity is still safe 007"

Amelia looked at piney confused so he continued " Jax came out just in time before it turned into a full out brawl he carried your ass to the car and locked you in there then Andrew came and got Jessica in the car he told me what was going on didn't know what else to do he couldn't leave you two alone drunk as you were and he couldn't keep you at the club house because RJ was out for blood and if she would have had the chance the night could have ended much worst. So I followed him here he drove your car I wasn't driving that little shit and then he got both of you in the house before riding my bike back to the club house to clean up your mess"

After listening to Piney bits and pieces of the night started flooding back to Amelia and she began to remember what had happened.

"Where is Jessica" Amelia asked as the night before started to creep back into her mind

Piney pointed his finger toward the ceiling "Upstairs still sleeping"

Amelia nodded her head still trying to grasp what all had happened in the past twelve hours but only making her headache worst. She stood to put her cup in the sink then walked over giving piney another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Well I need to go back upstairs and sleep some more but make yourself at home uncle piney"

"I'm going to go and enjoy that giant TV in your living room" Piney told her

"Have fun" Amelia told him as she headed back up the stairs to sleep.

When she awoke the next time around just as the sun was settling and it was getting dark outside. She reached for her phone seeing it was past 7. Having slept the day away she got up and headed straight downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps the house was silent and the only light on was the lamp in the foyer. She headed toward the living room remembering that was the last thing piney had mentioned but piney wasn't in the living room watching TV. Walking further into the living room she found a note in Jessica's handwriting on her coffee table.

 _"Andrew came by to pick me and dad up, I'll lock up behind me call me when you get up to let me know you are still alive, love you- Jess"_

Amelia threw the note in the trash and went to double check the house was locked up before setting the alarm. After that she headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Taking her food back upstairs she crawled into bed and turned on the TV. After deciding on what to watch she turned on her cell phone to text Jessica, once the Iphone had completely turned on it indicated 50 text messages and 40 missed calls. Most of the calls were from the same person Wyatt, even though it was almost ten in Connecticut she called her son, after the first ring he picked up

"Mom are you ok" Wyatt asked in a panicked voice

"I'm fine honey, you are the one that called 40 times is everything ok there" Amelia asked

"Yea I called because you weren't picking up and you usually call me and Maddison every morning and night before bed I figured you were busy this morning so I didn't think much of it but when you didn't call tonight I got worried" Wyatt told her

Amelia ran a hand through her hair and laid back on the bed "I'm so sorry Wy I was busy and lost track of time a lot happened this weekend and I just got so caught up I'm really sorry honey"

"It's ok mom I'm just glad you're ok I was worried" Wyatt told her now calm

"I promise I'm going to make it up to you and your sister when you get here I have so much fun stuff planned for the summer you guys are going to love it" Amelia vowed

This led Wyatt to telling his mom about all the cool stuff the school had planned for the last week of classes and asking if some of his friends could visit them in California. It was past midnight when Amelia had to make Wyatt get off the phone and get some sleep. Amelia laid in the bed herself after that just staring at the celling going over the past couple of days in her head. She had enjoyed hanging out with Jax, Tara, Jessica, Andrew and the kids. The cookouts, late nights going shopping with her best friend and just having fun then last night at the Club house party even though it ended in a fight it felt like home in some strange way to Amelia. She had been raised around all of this and it was in her blood but it was also the cause of her downward spiral one that she would not repeat. Wyatt and Maddison had just lost their father and wouldn't see him in who knows how long and Amelia was not and could not allow them to lose their mother to the club. And for what just to prove a point to RJ that even after more than a decade Amelia Teller no Amelia Montgomery was still the princess of Charming and Sam-Crow.

Turing over to try and get some sleep Amelia made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to keep going the way she had been the past few days. Her kids would be flying out in less than a week and by then she was going to have all this mess behind her and her kids were going to be her main priority. The club wouldn't hurt her kids and ruin their childhood like it had done for her.

Amelia only got a few hours of sleep and was up by 5:30am. Instead of trying to fall back asleep she decided to get up and start her day by first calling the kids and then cleaning the house. Sundays had always been her cleaning day and she wanted to continue that. Amelia dusted, swept, mopped, vacuumed, polished and washed clothes, changed her bed set and even began to organize Wyatt and Maddison's bedrooms. By the time she finished everything it was almost noon so Amelia took a shower and changed into a different pair of shorts and a plain white T-shirt. With still nothing to do Amelia grabbed her sketch pad and headed outside to lounge by the pool. Amelia loved Art she was actually really good at it and even some of the portraits that hung in the house she had made. Her art was something she hadn't gotten to do in a while with her busy life but when she was able to just sit and draw it was like her hands had a mind of their own. Amelia was so caught up in her art she almost didn't notice her phone ringing. Looking down at it she noticed a text from Jessica.

"Been ringing the freaking bell come open the damn door and let us in"

Jumping up Amelia ran in the house to open the front door. When she opened the door she was greeted by Jessica and Maya

Maya ran to hug Amelia "Aunty Mimi"

Amelia reached down and caught the toddler "Hey princess what are you up to"

"We bring you food" Maya said pointing to Jessica who was balancing three containers.

Amelia sat Maya down and reached to help Jessica with the food

Amelia turned to Jessica "What's all this and where is your key"

"One Andrew has it from last night or Friday night which ever and second I brought Sunday dinner because I know you haven't exactly gone shopping and when we aren't here you live on frozen dinners so I decided to cook you dinner tonight" Jessica told her

Amelia smiled "Aww aren't you just too sweet"

Amelia helped Jessica bring all the food into the house and sat up Maya in the playroom to eat and watch a movie while she and Jessica ate in the kitchen. Amelia pulled out a bottle of wine while Jessica made the plates of Spinach and cheese stuffed chicken with rice, a salad and honey butter rolls. The two women sat at the kitchen island and began eating.

"So" Jessica said breaking the silence

"So" Amelia replied looking to Jessica

"Did you not get my note yesterday you didn't call me" Jessica said

"I completely forgot I had turned on my phone to call you and I had a bunch of missed calls from Wyatt and I spent the night taking to him, I felt so horrible I was so hungover from the club party Friday I slept all day yesterday and forgot to call my kids"

Jessica shook her head in understanding "Yea it was a crazy weekend Andrew came and picked me and dad up yesterday afternoon, I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you were in a good sleep dad said you woke up with a hangover and amnesia"

Amelia laughed "I was so drunk I hadn't realized that piney was taking care of us and I hadn't exactly seen him since I have been back it was crazy but anyway how are you the night didn't go exactly go well for you from what I remember"

"Fine all that bitch did was push me on my ass and luckily I have a lot of cushion back there" Jessica replied

Amelia laughed at her friend "So did Andrew tell you what happened after we left"

"Yea he said not much RJ caught a hissy fit because we basically bruised her ego she didn't get hurt when you pushed her over, she did have a bad headache afterwards and keep trying to convince Tara it was a concussion but other than that she was fine but Ima when you grabbed her wrist I don't know how but one of her fingers turned the wrong way and she broke it and I bruised up Candy's check when I punched her but they will all live to see another day" Jessica said

Amelia smirked "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, I haven't seen that side of me since I left this place and I haven't thrown a punch in forever unless my punching bag counts but I can't keep it up that part of me died when I changed my name from faith to Amelia I'm not that girl anymore"

Jessica turned and looked at Amelia "You are the psychologist here so I'm not going to argue with you but I can't see that part of you just going away, it's like Casper he had unfinished business so his spirit stayed around and didn't die, you left charming with a lot of unfinished business so while you would like to keep that other side of you locked away can you really?"

"Did you just compare me to Casper the friendly ghost" Amelia asked her

Jessica shrugged "I heard that analogy on some show I was watching it seemed to make sense"

The two girls stared at each other before they both started laughing. Finishing up dinner Amelia put the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher. Since there was still some daylight outside the two women went outside to sit while letting Maya play with the outside toys.

"So not that I don't appreciate dinner or you and Mayas company but shouldn't you be at Gemma's for Sunday dinner" Amelia asked looking over at Jessica

Jessica laughed "Yea I should but I didn't want to have to dodge questions all night"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked

Jessica took a sip of the drink in her hand before replying "You went to the clubhouse and roughed up the president's daughter you don't think Gemma and Clay aren't asking questions, luckily Tara got out of it, they don't suspect Jax knows you and they aren't really pushing Andrew for info but Gemma has been blowing my phone up and Shit"

Amelia laughed "So basically you came to my house for sanctuary"

Jessica reached over and rubbed Amelia's cheek "That and because I'm madly in love with you"

Amelia smacked Jessica's hand and the two laughed at one another before changing the topic of conversation. Around 8:30pm Jessica and Maya headed home and Amelia turned in for the night herself.

Time was seeming to pass slowly now that Amelia had less than a week until she was to be reunited with her children. By Tuesday Amelia was debating if she should just leave early for LA where the kids would be flying into that weekend or just stay at the house and die of boredom. That afternoon Amelia was going through the house making a list of things to pick up while she was in LA when her phone rang with an unknown number. She was hesitant to answer but did"

"Hello" Amelia asked answering the phone

"Hey little Princess" the man on the other end responded

Amelia instantly recognized the voice as Pineys and relaxed.

"Hey uncle piney what can I do for you" She responded going back to making her list

"Well I wish I could say this was a casual call" he responded

Panic hit Amelia again as she began to think the worst "What happened is it Jax, Andrew or Opie" she asked worriedly

"Just calm down, it's not the guys, it's Jessica" Piney replied

Amelia became even more panicked and couldn't speak. It was silent on the phone until piney spoke again.

"And she is fine she just had an accident of sorts" piney added

Amelia could sense that Piney wasn't telling her everything "Where are you" she asked

"ST. Thomas" Piney told her

""I'll see you in less than twenty" Amelia replied and hung up before the older man could say anything else.

Taking a moment to compose herself Amelia ran upstairs and changed into a pair of dark jeans a black tank top and threw on a black hoodie. Heading back downstairs she made a pit stop to the basement. In the corner of the basement was a set of boxes yet to be unpacked Amelia moved the boxes until she found the one she was looking for and opened it taking out a small black duffle bag. Heading back upstairs she grabbed her purse and she headed out the door and to the hospital.

When Amelia arrived at the hospital she looked around the parking lot but didn't notice any bikes which bought her tension down a bit so she headed into the hospital. After getting directions from a nurse at the front desk Amelia made her way to the ER floor. When she reached her destination she spotted Piney sitting in one of the seats in the waiting room beside him an older lady with blonde hair that seemed to be fading to gray. Two seats down from them coloring in the floor was Maya and two older kids a girl who looked to be about eight and a boy maybe seven. Amelia wasn't sure how long she had been standing there but the sounds of someone saying her name brought her out of her trance. Looking down Maya was hugging her legs so Amelia picked up the little girl and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey little girly" Amelia said holding the little girl.

Maya laughed at her Godmother "Grandpa said mommy has a boo-boo"

Amelia smiled at the little girl in her arms "I know but I'm sure the doctors are going to make mommy's boo-boos all better"

Amelia walked over to where Piney was sitting and sat in a seat across from him and sat Maya on the floor to go back to coloring

Amelia watched to make sure her goddaughter was busy coloring before looking at the older people in front of her.

Piney was the first to speak "Amelia you remember Mary"

Amelia looked at the women again, although the woman had aged some Amelia could easily see the resemblance in Mary and Jessica recognizing the woman has Jessica and Opie's mother. It had been a while since she had seen Mary the last time she had seen her the women was trying to leave and take Opie and Jessica with her, she had them for about a year before she couldn't take anymore and sent them back to live with Piney.

"Hi Mary how are you" Amelia told the older woman.

Amelia could see the confusion in Mary's eyes about who she was

"I'm sorry I forget not everyone is used to my name change, my name used to be Faith, faith Teller" Amelia added

Amelia saw the expression in Marys face change when she realized who Amelia was and Mary smiled at the younger woman. Amelia had always gotten along with Mary, the older woman used to welcome Amelia to her house with open arms saying how she could just sense that Amelia wasn't a child born for the club life that she had to gentle of a soul. So when Amelia needed a place to get away from it all Mary always welcomed her to the Winston home. After talking for a while Amelia and Piney stepped away from where the children and Mary were to talk in private.

"I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask what happened in front of Mary or not" Amelia said once they were in private

"That was a good thing I don't want to worry her or the kids any more than need be she is already on the edge Opie left her with both of his kids and now this shit" Piney replied

"So what happened exactly I could tell on the phone you knew more than you were sharing with me" Amelia told Piney

Piney shook his head "not 100 percent sure but some people downtown said they saw that three women were seen fighting outside of the bakery this afternoon after closing, Tara was the one to call me when they came in with jess, I was at the house watching the kid for her, Andrew is out on a run for the club and Mary was at Opie's with his two kids"

Amelia nodded her head taking in the information "So is that it and did Tara say how bad was Jessica injured"

"That's all I know and the Doc wasn't sure about the injuries she did a favor by going back there with the other docs even though this isn't her area, Hale did come by saying he needed a statement from Jessica since apparently no one saw anything to help give them a description of who did it" Piney told her

"So you mean to tell me that at 5 in the afternoon when most people are out heading home or going out to dinner that near the middle of main street were everything is that no one saw anything" Amelia asked Piney

Piney shrugged "Kid charming isn't as helpful as they used to be especially to the club or anyone associated with it"

Before Amelia could ask more the little girl coloring with Maya walked over and told Piney that the doctors had come out to talk about Jessica. Once back in the lobby Amelia walked over to where Mary and Tara stood with an older man who introduced himself as Dr. Rolland.

Tara spoke first "So for starters Jessica will be fine there is no serious injuries"

"But she did suffer a good bit of injuries" Dr. Rolland added

The doctor continued "She has a lot of abdominal bruising from being kicked along with a fractured rib and a sprained wrist. Along with a lot of facial bruising and abrasions including both eyes which are black and swollen but the swelling is going down. And lastly a mild concussion I do want to keep her overnight for observation but she should be free to go tomorrow"

The doctor continued to talk to Mary and Piney while Amelia pulled Tara over to the side to talk

"How is she like really" Amelia asked

"She will be in some pain for a bit but Jessica is tough she will pull back from this but she will have a hard time at the bakery and taking care of Maya the next few weeks so hopefully Andrew gets back soon" Tara replied

Amelia nodded "So did she say anything when she came in"

Tara sighed "Not exactly I asked her when the nurses and doctor went paying attention she just said that she was fine and that the two porn bitches couldn't fight for shit and that she had been through worst"

Amelia pieced two and two together "You mean those whores that follow RJ around did this"

"Not exactly I haven't been back that long but from what I have figured out RJ doesn't get her hands dirty she lets Candy and Ima do all the dirty work she just bosses them around so I wouldn't blame this on them they may have did it but this wasn't their idea they are just two dumb women trying to survive and doing as they are told" Tara responded

Amelia stood quiet for a minute looking over at Mary who was holding Maya and talking to the little girl most likely about her mother.

"But please don't do anything stupid Amelia, let Jax or Andrew handle it or something don't get yourself caught back up in this toxic stuff" Tara added

Amelia smiled at Tara before hugging her and thanking her for the information ignoring her advice. Walking back to join everyone She saw Piney and Mary talking to the children explaining that while Jessica was fine that she was tired and that the doctors didn't want all the kids back there so Amelia offered to sit with them while they went to see Jessica. After Piney and Mary went back Amelia sat down in the floor beside Maya who was coloring with the other two kids.

"That's a nice picture Ellie" Amelia said looking over at the picture the girl was drawing

Ellie looked up at her and smiled "Thank you"

The girl was silent for a few moments before adding "How do you know my name"

Amelia smiled "I guessed based on the fact you look a lot like your daddy, I used to be friends with him growing up I'm Amelia" She said reaching her hand out toward Ellie.

Ellie shook her hand and smiled at her before going back to drawing. Amelia then introduced herself to Kenny who was now over in a chair playing with some cars. After about fifteen minutes Mary came back out to the waiting room to take Ellie and Kenny home. Saying goodbye Amelia waited with Maya for another few minutes until Piney came out to watch Maya so that Amelia could go check on Jessica. Once back in the room Amelia tried holding back tears. Although she knew her best friend was going to be fine she still felt guilty knowing that it was her fault that Jessica was even here in the first place and that this was payback from the fight that previous weekend. Kissing Jessica on the forehead Amelia went back out to the waiting room where Tara now dressed in normal clothes was talking to Piney. Tara excused herself and left when Amelia came back out. Amelia picked up Maya and carried her outside to the car for piney and buckled the little girl in her seat. Amelia closed the door and turned to talk to piney.

"So what were you and Dr. Knowles whispering about before I came out" Amelia asked giving the older man a knowing look

Piney smirked at her "Tara wanted me to talk some sense into you, she had a feeling that you might do something crazy or reckless.

Amelia gave a shocked expression "Little old me, I would never, plus I wouldn't even know where to find llama and Crabby"

Piney laughed "Never heard of them but I do know if I was looking for Ima and Candy they might be at Cara Cara Luann usually has them working till about one or two in the morning"

Amelia gave Piney a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to head home I'm exhausted but if you need anything at all call me ok"

"Ok princess don't get into any trouble" Piney said getting into his car.

Amelia walked over to where she had parked got in and drove not sure where she was going. Forty-five minutes later Amelia was parked under some trees on the side of the road. She knew deep down that she should just go home and let Andrew or Jax handle this situation like Tara had suggested but this was her mess and she wanted to be the one to put a finish to what she had started.

Waiting until it was dark Amelia decided to walk up to where Cara Cara was located, it was off on a side road away from traffic but Amelia wasn't sure if the place had surveillance or not so she needed to be careful to not get caught and stay unseen. Before exiting her car she dug into the black bag she had bought with her and put on a pair of brass knuckles on one hand and a set of rings on the other followed by black fingerless gloves, then she stuffed a roll of black tape in one of her pockets and a blade in the other. Walking up to Cara Cara Amelia hid behind some trees watching the building off and on people would come out for smoke breaks or to check their phones but Amelia had yet to see either Ima or Candy and figured it was going to be a bust looking for them here. Amelia checked her phone and saw it was going on eleven when she finally had a break through.

It was dark but Amelia could recognize the voices Ima and Candy were talking but Amelia couldn't piece together what they were saying she could see the light of a cigarette coming from one of them. After about five minutes she saw one of them walk back inside while the other finished her cigarette before following. Amelia took this as her opening she snuck up as quietly as she could and put a hand over the woman's mouth to muffle her screams. Now that she was close enough she could tell that the woman was Candy, Candy tried to fight back but Amelia had the upper hand.

Amelia used her weight to push Candy to the ground sitting on top of her back then she grabbed Candy's hair and banged the woman's face into the concert a few times. Using one hand to hold Candy's face down she used the other hand to grab the tape and used her teeth to pull the tape off then covered Candy's mouth, eyes and tied her arms behind her back. Amelia then pulled Candy away from the building and further across the parking lot near the trees where she had been hiding out. Amelia then kicked Candy repeatedly in the ribs and punched the woman in the face. Amelia wasn't sure how long this went on but she continued until she heard Ima come out calling for Candy. Amelia stopped and went to hide behind a tree leaving Candy out where Ima could see her. Amelia waited while Ima walked around the lot looking for Candy when finally the woman heard the muffled cries coming from Candy and ran over to her.

Amelia waited till Ima was bent over checking on Candy before she jumped on the woman over powering her and doing the same to her as she had done to Candy. Amelia beat the two women for about five minutes before stopping. She left the woman taped up but bent down to talk to the two of them even though they couldn't see her.

Amelia talked in a dark scary tone "Now you know how Jessica felt when you two did this to her and I will warn you now don't bother going to the club or RJ for help because they won't be able to protect you I have the VP on speed dial and I am not a woman you want to piss off take this as a warning don't step out of line again"

Amelia left the women in the parking lot and ran back to her car sure that someone would soon come looking for them and when they did she wanted to be far gone. Reaching her car Amelia Jumped in and sped home careful to not cause too much attention to herself. Once she reached home Amelia took off her shoes and clothes in the garage by her car realizing she had gotten a bit of blood on them. So she took it straight to the washing machine and threw them in with some bleach. While the clothes were washing she went back out to her car to wipe it down. After finishing that up Amelia went to take a shower taking extra-long to wash under her nails and rewashing her hair about four times. By the time Amelia got into bed it was past 2:30AM, the day had been crazy and Amelia didn't think twice about what had happened falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to apologize for how long this chapter took. Believe it or not 98% of it was done when i posted the last chapter but i got stuck on the last little piece because i felt i wasn't doing justice to Amelia's character but i had a wake up call the other day and changed course so hopefully it goes well.

This mostly belongs to Kurt Sutter accept for my OG characters

* * *

Amelia had planned on sleeping in for the day but of course things never went as she planned. Piney had called her at seven that morning saying that he needed to be at the club house by 9AM and that he didn't know how to get in contact with Maya's sitter so Amelia agreed to come over and pick up Maya by 8:30AM. Laying back down Amelia decide to sleep until eight. Last night had exhausted her after cleaning her clothes, car and herself she had to clean the rings and her brass knuckles too before she hid them back in the black bag which she had to hide to luckily she had found the perfect hiding spot down in the basement and even more luckily was the fact that the blood came out of her jeans and the black hoodie she had been wearing but she was pretty sure it would just be easier to throw out the sneakers.

Deciding that sleep was gone and not coming back Amelia got up and got dressed to head over and pick up Maya early so that she wouldn't sit at home and rack her brain thinking about last night. When she arrived at Jessica's house it was only 8am. Instead of knocking she walked in to find Piney sitting on the couch with Maya watching cartoons.

"You're early" Piney said looking to Amelia

"Yea I couldn't fall back asleep so here I am" Amelia said as she sat in a chair across from the two

Piney moved Maya over to stand up "Well good cause she needs to be bathed, dressed and feed and I'm too old for this crap my kids are grown and left the nest"

Amelia got up laughing "Grandpa Piney is silly isn't he" She said as she bent down to pick up Maya.

Piney mumbled something as he walked toward the kitchen. Amelia went to the bathroom to run Maya a bath. After getting the little girl washed and dressed they headed to the living room where Piney was headed out the door.

"I talked to Andrew he should be back later this afternoon and Tara called this morning said Jess is awake and doing good"

Amelia smiled at him then looked at Maya "Well that's great news isn't it Maya"

The little girl just smiled and shook her head. Amelia turned everything off and packed Maya's bag before following Piney out the house. Amelia put Maya in the car and buckled her into Maddison's car seat before they headed off.

Amelia decided instead of going home and making breakfast that she would just take Maya out for breakfast so the two headed over to the diner. Once seated Amelia ordered herself some coffee and an omelet while Maya wanted chocolate milk and pancakes. The little girl colored while Amelia checked her phone going through emails. While the two of them waited on their food. A conversation between two guys sitting at the counter bought Amelia out of her thoughts. The two men were talking about a bad attack last night on two women and the two women being badly injured and were too traumatized to remember anything and that the police had no leads the men blamed the new threat to charming on the club saying that the women had brought it on themselves with the company that they kept. Amelia laughed to herself thinking that if only they knew. Once her and Maya finished breakfast she decided to head over to the hospital to see Jessica but first her and Maya stopped by the store to pick up some flowers and a stuffed Animal for Jessica. When the pair arrived at the hospital they were both happy to see Jessica setting up in her bed and wide awake.

"Mommy" Maya yelled running into the room and toward her mother's hospital bed

"Well good morning beautiful" Amelia said walking over and giving Jessica a kiss on the forehead

"Me and aunty melia" got you present" Maya told her mother

Amelia held up the flowers and a stuffed bear to show Jessica before sitting them on the bedside table.

"Thank you baby" Jessica said rubbing her daughters head

Jessica turned her attention to Amelia "And thank you for watching her"

Amelia waved it off "She is my goddaughter and honorary niece you don't have to thank me for watching her it's nothing plus I have only had her a few hours she spent the night at home with your dad he only called me this morning because he wasn't sure how to get ahold of your sitter"

Jessica nodded and played with her daughter's hair who was now in the bed with her watching cartoons. Amelia looked at Jessica's face it looked a little better than last night a lot of the swelling had gone done and most of the cuts had been covered with bandages

"So how are you feeling really" Amelia said looking over at Jessica

Jessica looked at her daughter to make sure the little girl wasn't paying attention before turning to Amelia "I've been through worst, they have me on some good meds so that's a plus the only bad part is I can't do any heavy lifting for a while not that I could anyway with only one good hand but working and taking care of a three year old are going to be a blast"

Amelia laughed at her friend's sarcasm "well I will help in any way I can if you want to stay with me so I can help you take care of Maya that is fine or I can become a temporary employee at the bakery but fair warning I expect to get paid more than minimum wage"

"I might take you up on one of those offers" Jessica said now watching TV with her daughter.

The three sat around the room watching TV to pass the time until the doctors came around to tell Jessica she could go home. Around noon when lunch was being passed around though Jessica had a surprise visitor.

"Grandma" Maya jumped out of the bed and ran over to the women at the door. Amelia who had been dozing off in the chair she was sitting in was now wide awake staring at the women Maya was hugging"

Luann bent down and kissed Maya on the check "Hey baby doll"

"Hey mom" Jessica said looking at her mother in law

Luann walked over to the bed and rubbed a hand on Jessica's face "Aww baby look at you"

"It's not as bad as it looks" Jessica told Luann

"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner it has been a crazy ass morning baby" Luann told her

"It's all good really" Jessica reassured Luann

Luann walked over and sat on the end of Jessica's hospital bed "well baby anything you need just let me know I can keep Maya for you and Andy or heck you can come stay with me till you get back on your feet"

Jessica smiled at Luann "Thanks but we're good Andrew is supposed to be back today and we might be staying with a friend"

Jessica turned and looked at Amelia who was now just messing around with her phone wishing she could become invisible. Luann following Jessica's eyes now noticed that someone else was in the room

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know you had a guest "LuAnn said looking Amelia over

"Sorry I can leave if you two need to talk in private" Amelia said standing

"I didn't see you sitting over there I'm Luann Delany Jessica's mother in law "LuAnn said reaching her hand out to shake Amelia's

Amelia shook her hand "Hi I'm Amelia a friend of Jessica's"

"I have known Jessica since she was a child and I thought I knew all of her friends where did the two of you meet" Luann said eyeing Amelia

"We met in college way back when, I just recently moved here and Jessica has been my friendly welcome wagon" Amelia said playing off LuAnn's question

"Hmm so what made you move to charming" Luann asked

"Jessica spoke highly of the cute little town so I thought I'd check it out for myself" Amelia said smiling at the women

"Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat and I'll let you two ladies talk" Amelia added before walking out of the room

Amelia went down stairs to the cafeteria and got herself a salad and picked up a sandwich and chips for Maya. She headed back upstairs with the food and when the elevator doors opened she was meet by LuAnn who was waiting on the elevator.

Amelia smiled at the women "Leaving so soon"

Luann smiled back with a look of suspension in her eyes though "yes I have things to do but before I do, do you mind if we talk for a bit"

"Sure" Amelia replied following Luann over to the sitting area.

"So by any chance do you know two women named Candy and Ima they are both blonde, skinny and tall look almost like models" Luann asked watching Amelia for any type of reaction

Amelia shook her head and looked as if she was thinking "No can't say I do, sorry"

"It's just because they were both attacked last night almost have the same injuries as Jessica but worst who ever done it was seriously trying to cause some damage but my girls can't seem to remember any details about who it could have been" Luann said

Amelia looked shocked and frightened " Oh my I hope they will be all right Jessica didn't mention Charming being a dangerous place I hope they catch whoever it is soon"

"I hope so to, this never happens here and it is a little weird that it happened after a fight at the club house the girls told me some crazy red headed woman attacked them" Luann was now eyeing Amelia

Amelia began to glare at Luann "Well now you wouldn't be blaming me would you I have nothing to do with this incident"

"I'm not blaming you just asking" Luann said

"Well if that's all then I should be getting back to Jessica and Maya" Amelia said as she turned to walk away

"Just fair warning that you may not want to cause too much trouble around here there is some people who don't take kindly to new comers causing trouble it could end badly for you" Luann told her

Amelia stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Luann "Unless it's the grim reaper himself coming to knock on my door, I'm not scared of anyone or anything"

With that Amelia walked off and headed back to Jessica's room. At 3PM when the doctors switched shifts the one from the previous night came in and told Jessica she could go home. So after filling out her discharge papers and getting her medications Jessica was ready to leave. Amelia loaded Jessica and Maya in the car and headed for home but not before making a pit stop to pick up Chinese food. When the three arrived at Amelia's house they lounged around in the living room eating Chinese and watching TV. The three of them were dozing off on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Amelia got up to answer the door leaving Jessica and Maya to nap on the couch. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised by who it was.

"Well I was wondering when you would get here" Amelia gave Andrew a hug before moving so he could walk into the house

"I got here as soon as I could clay called church so I had to head straight to the clubhouse when I arrived back but I knew my girls were in good hands" Andrew told her

Andrew walked over to the living room and watched as his wife and daughter slept on the couch before turning to Amelia "Mind if we talk"

"Of course not" Amelia replied

Amelia led them into the kitchen where she got them each a beer from the fridge.

Amelia took a seat at the island beside Andrew "So what did you want to talk about"

Andrew took a drink from his beer "So for starters thanks for taking care of them while I was away I know you don't mind but still I feel a bit better knowing that if I can't be with them that at least you can"

Amelia nodded to let him know she was listening

Andrew continued "And second you know I have always looked at you as my little sister. I know you have Jax and probably don't want another annoying brother but I love you Amelia and I only want you to be safe which brings me to my point. After your dad died you went down a dark path you acted more like a grown woman than a thirteen year old honestly it was scary. I remember that the night after that incident you had when we thought we were going to lose you me, Jax and Opie stayed up on the roof of the clubhouse almost all night praying that you would be ok and that if you were ok that we would find a way to help you. I remember we each came up with a different speech to give you we were going to go with the good cop, bad cop routine. I don't know which of us got through to you but I'm happy something did because you are now one of the most Amazing women I know and I'm so proud of you"

Amelia didn't try to hide the tears that she had as she wiped them away with her hand.

"Is there a reason you are trying to make me cry" She asked Andrew

"I'm not trying to make you cry I'm being honest with you because I don't want you to take what I'm about to say the wrong way. The church meeting today was partially about you Clay was upset about Jessica, Ima and Candy getting beat. I talked to Piney and we know that Ima and Candy beat up Jessica and we both know that we couldn't have stopped you from seeking revenge but it has to stop there Amelia. I know that you and RJ always had some dislike for each other back in the day and it was over looked because you were both teenage girls but times are different now. RJ is the President's daughter and is going to come first I know that you are the daughter of the founder and the sister of the VP but it won't matter if you over step and me and Jax can only protect you so much so I am begging you don't fall back into the rabbit hole"

Amelia stared at Andrew not speaking

Andrew leaned in and gave Amelia a kiss on the forehead "You may be mad at me now but I am only telling you this for your own good"

Amelia finally answered him "I'm not mad at you, don't you think that the same shit runs through my mind all the time I am so much better than the club, than charming but even when I was gone I still felt like something was missing it isn't fair that I had to miss out on life here with my family because of the club I was sent away because of the club my own mother chose the club over her daughter she rather play house with clay and his kid than her own child and so it was easier to just erase me from memory but it isn't fair I came home not to start trouble or to go back to my old ways I came home because I deserve to be here and I want to prove that I can do good without the club and I want them all to see it I have too much going for me to go back but what happened with Ima and Candy had to happen it had more to do with respect than the club and I believe now they learned their lesson so I'm pretty sure it won't happen again"

Andrew turned his full attention to Amelia "Blood doesn't make family if anyone should know that it's you, your dad lived by that motto. You know your mom is a crazy old bitch so don't even worry about her but as far as family goes you have a group of us here that love you and will be here for you no matter what"

Andrew got up from his seat and pulled Amelia into a hug.

"I promise to stay out of trouble" Amelia told him still hugging

"Thank you" Andrew replied

Breaking apart the hug Amelia offered to let Andrew, Jessica and Maya stay at her place but Andrew figured it would be best for them to head home since their one level house would be easier for Jessica to move around in than climbing Amelia's steps. After they left Amelia straightened up her house before settling down to rest for the evening.

The next day she spent cleaning since she would be heading out tomorrow and the next time she would be home Wyatt and Maddison would be with her. She was in the middle of vacuuming when she heard a knock at the door. Going to the door Amelia was surprised to see two men in uniforms at her door one she recognized.

"Sorry for bothering you miss but I'm sheriff Wayne Unser this is office Michaels do you mind if we speak to you for a moment" Unser asked Amelia

"Of course not come in I'm Amelia Montgomery by the way" Amelia said moving so the two men could come in

Amelia led the two men to the living room "Excuse the mess I was in the middle of cleaning"

"Well sorry to disrupt your cleaning this will only be a moment of your time "Unser replied

"Well please take a seat and what can I help you with" Amelia told the men as she sat in a chair

"Thank you and I'll get right to it so we can be out of your way we have had a series of incidents the past couple of day's young women being badly beaten" Unser said

"Oh my that is horrible" Amelia replied

"We are questioning anyone who can be of any help to maybe give us a description or who may have seen something" Unser explained

"Well I haven't seen anything suspicious that could possible help but maybe if you explain more of what you are looking for" Amelia said

"Well I got an anonymous tip that you and two of the three women attacked got into an altercation this past weekend after you attacked a woman for seeming no reason, I did talk to that woman but she said she doesn't wish to press charges" Unser said

Amelia sat back in her chair and silent looking way from the two men. After a few moments she finally spoke

"Sheriff Unser do you mind if I talk to you privately please" Amelia asked staring at the office she didn't know

Unser looked a bit confused but agreed and asked officer Michaels to wait outside. Once alone Unser turned his attention back to Amelia

"Now what would you like to speak about MS. Montgomery" Unser asked

Amelia adjusted herself in her seat "I want to talk about the bullshit that RJ feed you I didn't attack the crazy bitch for no reason she went after Jessica and threatened me so I did what I had to"

"Ms. Montgomery I would like to remind you that I am an office of the law and that I can arrest you for the things you say" Unser told her

Amelia laughed "Please I'm sure after ten years you are still in SAMCROWS pockets and doing shit for the club so you aren't that holy of an office Unser"

Unser looked at Amelia trying to figure out who she was "Do I know you"

Amelia laughed more "Maybe if I was a few inches shorter had blonde hair and a couple more piercings and was a few pounds lighter like I was a druggy would you recognize me"

Unser thought for a moment before his eyes lit up "I'd be damned, Faith?"

"Actually it's Amelia now but good job Wayne" Amelia told him

Unser shook his head "I can't believe it what are you doing here"

"Well you are the one that came to my house" Amelia told him

Unser laughed "same smart ass as ever you know what I mean what are you doing here in charming"

Amelia shrugged "Short version divorce needed a fresh start and I wanted to be around people I knew a familiar setting of sorts"

Unser nodded "Sorry about the divorce I'm still surprised though I just saw Gemma and she didn't mention that you were back"

"Because she doesn't know yet" Amelia replied

"How long have you been back" Unser asked

"Hmmm about a month" Amelia told him

"And you mean to tell me in that month you haven't seen your family" Unser asked her

" I have seen Jessica, Andrew, Jax, Tara and Piney that is about it I'm taking my time getting around to everyone but if RJ is telling lies on me I guess I better do it sooner than later huh" Amelia said.

Unser shook his head "No one is blaming you for anything honestly Gemma wanted me to check you out she was suspicious of you and after the fight you and RJ got into at the club house she wanted me to check you out and make sure you aren't going to be causing trouble the club is going through it right now I have the ATF camped out at my station"

"I'm in my late twenty's a mother of two with a busy career I don't have the time or the energy to be starting trouble what happened at the club house was a onetime incident and I honestly don't know what happened to Luann's two porn stars I told her this yesterday when she accused me" Amelia told Unser

"I believe you but be advised maybe you should go talk to your mother and Clay before they come to you for answers" Unser replied

"I'll think about it" Amelia told him

Unser shook his head "You always were stubborn kid"

"What can I say" Amelia said standing up

Unser stood as well "I'd love to stay and catch up more but I guess I should be going I have to town to protect and serve"

Amelia laughed "Of course you do and I have some things I need to do as well"

Amelia walked Unser to the door and gave him a hug before walking back into the house. Amelia went back to the living room and laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling thinking and wishing for an easy solution to make all the drama go away. After about thirty minutes Amelia decided what she was going to do heading upstairs Amelia went into her closet and looked through all her clothes before deciding on a pair of skinny blue jeans, a black lace camisole and a pair of black knee high boots. Amelia looked herself over in the mirror she had chosen an outfit that showed off her body while not model perfect she had a body with curves in all the right places. Satisfied with her outfit Amelia did her makeup she didn't overdo it like she had for the club party just some eye liner and mascara to make her blue eyes pop and a light pink lip stick to highlight her lips lastly Amelia brushed her hair leaving the long red hair down to fully show it off. Taking one last look Amelia grabbed her leather jacket from the closet before heading off. When Amelia got into the car it was only going on 5:30PM and she knew dinner usually didn't start until 7PM but she had one stop to make before heading over to Gemma and Clays. Fifteen minutes later Amelia parked in front of Jessica and Andrews's house and got out the car and knocked on the door. Luann, who was taking care of Jessica for the day answered the door.

"Well it's nice to see you again it was Ashely wasn't it" Luann asked giving a fake smile to Amelia

Amelia smiled back "It's Amelia actually and it's nice to see you too Luann I was actually hoping you were still here I wanted to speak with you for a moment"

Luann walked out onto the porch closing the door behind her "I know you are Jessica's little friend but believe me that won't make a difference if you step out of line girl"

Amelia looked at Luann and moved the sunglasses she had on to the top of her head "I came here to speak with you not start an argument I know you are a smart woman and you know that what happened to Jessica was caused by Ima and Candy two of your girls put your daughter in law and mother of your grandchild in the hospital"

"Is that your way of saying that you did what you did to them because of Jessica" Luann asked

Amelia smirked "I'm not admitting to anything but the fact is your girls got what they deserved it was an eye for an eye nothing more so I don't see the big deal"

"Honey there is a certain way things run around here and if you know what's good for you, you will leave here and not look back because you coming around and starting trouble won't fly" Luann told Amelia

Amelia laughed and nodded her head "I could do that but I won't because what would I look like, me the daughter of John Teller and the Goddaughter of Otto Delaney running away scarred tell me aunt Luann what would that make me huh some scared little bitch and we all know that is the last thing that I am"

Luann was silent as she stared at the woman before gasping and covering her mouth.

"Oh my god, Faith is that you?" Luann asked still shocked

"Actually it's Amelia now I had it changed a few years back" Amelia replied

Luann grabbed Amelia and pulled her into a hug "Oh baby I can't believe it's you"

Amelia broke apart the hug "I'm here to apologize to you personally because I know my actions cost you money with your work but I'm not apologizing to Candy and Ima because I don't apologize for sticking up for my best friend"

Luann laughed "Of course not and I guess I can't be too angry at you since it was your uncle Otto who taught you to fight and told you to always protect family"

"How is uncle Otto anyway" Amelia asked

"Good and I'm sure he will love to see you" Luann replied

"I will try and go visit him soon but I just came by to see you before I head over to visit Gemma" Amelia replied

"I was going to ask you about how your mama took the news but I guess you don't know the answer to that yet "LuAnn said

"I was avoiding her honestly I mean she is the one who sent me off and all plus I heard she was doing good with me gone" Amelia told Luann

Luann rubbed Amelia on the arm "That is not true baby your mama has missed you but she always knew getting you away from charming was the best thing for you

Amelia nodded her head "Maybe"

"Do you want to come in and see Jessica I just got done fixing dinner Andrew is on his way home you can join us honey" Luann asked

"Thanks but I have to do this now and get it over with and I know Jessica and Andrew will try to talk me out of it so if you don't mind don't mention that I came by" Amelia replied

Luann nodded "Take it easy on your mama baby she only did what she thought was best for you"

Amelia slipped her glasses back over her eyes "We shall see then"

Amelia hugged LuAnn before walking back and getting into her car. Amelia drove in circles and took the longest time possible to get to Gemma and Clay's house by time she arrived it was a quarter past seven and she knew everyone was there for dinner because all the bikes parked in front of the house. Amelia parked her car and sat for a moment staring at the house reminiscing on her childhood and the last time she was there debating if she was really ready to do this. So with one last check of her makeup Amelia took a deep breath and got out the car and walked to the front door and took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell. After a few moments the prospect she had met a few weeks ago answered the door.

"Half-sac right" Amelia asked

Half-sac smiled "Yep that's me what can I do for you"

"I'm here to see Gemma" Amelia told him

"Umm we're kind of in the middle of dinner" Half-sac told her

Amelia smiled "Oh I know"

Amelia slipped past him into the house before patting him on the shoulder and walking into the dining room where she knew everyone would be. When she entered the room it went silent as everyone looked at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I had a visit from Unser today and thought I should come by and introduce myself since apparently the new chick around charming is a little shady" Amelia said removing her sunglasses

Amelia could hear some of the guys laughing at her and she heard when Tig whispered that she must have a death wish. Amelia made sure not to look in the direction she knew Jax and Tara were seated knowing they would not have an approving look.

"Well we are a little busy right now sweetheart" Gemma said standing up

"It's ok mom let her speak her peace" RJ said standing walking over to Amelia

"Thank you JR" Amelia said smiling

"It's RJ" RJ corrected

"My bad" Amelia told her smiling

"Now what is it you were saying about Unser" RJ asked

"Oh yes something about the two porn gashes that got beat up, but that has been resolved now I believe it was a misunderstanding but I thought it best to still drop by" Amelia told RJ

"Yes well I do appreciate that I was wondering when you would come by and apologize for attacking me" RJ said

Amelia giggled "Well I can tell you now you won't be hearing that anytime soon because I don't plan on apologizing to you since you did instigate the situation"

"I've had enough because I don't know who you think you are coming in my home and disrespecting my daughter" Clay spoke up.

Clay was about to stand but Gemma quickly moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to not stand and giving him a look meaning she could handle it herself.

Amelia shook her head at the couple and crossed her arms and spoke in their direction "look I know you all are a little on edge with the ATF breathing down your necks but I don't care about the guns or what other shady shit you all are mixed up in, what happened at the party last week has nothing to do with the club"

Tig spoke up "I don't know what you are talking about sweet heart we are just a group of motorcycle enthusiast"

Amelia smirked at him and gave a fake laugh "That's a cute description but don't waste your breath lying there's no point"

Clay began to get angry "I don't know who the hell you think you are but if I was you I would stop talking before it's the last thing you ever say again"

"No need to have your sergeant at arms get rid of me Clay or would happy do it and get another smiley face on his chest" Amelia said taunting him

RJ stepped closer to Amelia "You are one stupid bitch didn't your parents every teach you when to shut the fuck up"

Amelia became quiet and just glared at RJ

RJ decided to instigate on the subject sensing the change in Amelia's mood "Oh did you have a daddy who left because he never wanted you and a mommy who was too busy sucking cocks to take care of you"

"I don't think you want to go there with me RJ" Amelia warned her

RJ glared at Amelia getting angry "You are the one who came to my home so if I was you I would watch what you say because my father is the president of the Sons of Anarchy and my mother is his old lady and they are not to be disrespected in their own home"

Amelia laughed and turned away from the people in front of her and stared at the pictures Gemma had hanging up on the walls. Most of the photos were newer pictures of Gemma, Clay and the club. A few were older pictures though baby pictures of Jax, Thomas and herself. The one particular picture that caught Amelia's eye was a picture of herself maybe about two or three years old sitting on the front of her dads bike while he sat behind her with the biggest smile on his face staring down at her. It made Amelia think back to the day Maddison was born the little girl had a mix of features from both of her parents but Amelia kept tracing Maddison's little lips and melted at her baby girls smile and now staring at the picture of her father she knew why. Her daughter shared a smile with her grandfather John. The more at the pictures she shared the more features she could pick out that her children shared with their maternal grandparents. Lost in thought Amelia almost forgot where she was and why. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself what she told herself last night about not letting the club bring her down again. So turning around to stare at RJ she changed her tactic.

RJ and Gemma were still standing RJ was closer to Amelia while Gemma was still standing near Clay. Amelia smiled at RJ.

Amelia ran a hand through her hair and took a deep inhaling breath before looking toward Gemma. "I'll admit I came here with a plan in mind and I had somethings I really wanted to say but I sort of changed my mind"

RJ laughed folding her arms "It took you this long to realize what a stupid cunt you were being but it's a little too late now"

Amelia didn't laugh or show any emotion toward RJ "Actually I realized that my father wouldn't want me to stoop to someone else's low level that his daughter is better than that, plus I have a favor to ask"

"You must be out of your fucking mind to ask us for anything" RJ said bitterly

Amelia looked past her toward Gemma "Well it's a favor for Gemma so you wouldn't have to do a thing"

Gemma moved toward where RJ was standing "And what favor do you think you have a right to ask me for"

Amelia turned and looked back at the pictures on the wall thinking of what to say next.

"Well" Gemma asked after Amelia's silence

With her back to everyone Amelia walked over to the picture of her and her father on the wall and traced it with her finger "I've always loved my daughters smile it's one of those smiles that just lights up a room and captures you I never realized she got it from her grandfather though"

Amelia kept her back facing everyone and waited for a reply. When no one said anything she turned around to see the stunned and confused expressions on the faces of everyone except for Jax and Tara. Amelia turned back around and looked at a different picture this one was of her and Jax each on one side of their father making silly faces "My favor is I was wondering if you could make copies of some of these pictures for me, although I may hate this part of my life I want my kids to know what their grandfather looked like I want to put a face to all the stories I've told them and to see the features they share with him"

"Faith"

Amelia heard the strain in Gemma's voice as if she wanted to cry. Amelia didn't turn around to look at her though.

"If you are able to make copies of the pictures for me just give them to Jessica she will make sure I get them" Amelia said before walking toward the door.

Amelia picked up some speed once she saw the front door in view and wasted no time opening the door and heading for her car in a fast speed walk. Amelia didn't miss the voices calling her name either or rather calling for "Faith" the name she had disremembered a long time ago. Amelia was thankful that by time her mother had reached the front porch she was already in her car with the ignition started. Amelia wasted no time speeding back down the street in which she had come from.

What had just happed was not how it had played out in her mind but the moment she saw the pictures of her father hanging on the wall her shield started to crumble and she lost the bolt of fierceness she had been using. Amelia had planned on making a statement that she was not one to be messed with but having been gone so long and not seeing any pictures of her father she realized her memory of what he had looked like was faded in her mind but was refreshed by seeing images of him right in front of her.

Amelia let the tears run down her face as she drove ignoring the sound of her phone ringing from the seat beside her. She wished she could head straight out of charming but she needed to switch cars since all her luggage was in her SUV. So picking up a little more speed Amelia head home trying to make sure she got their before anyone else had time to catch up with her. Luckily Amelia made it home with time to do a once over on the house and lock up without any problems. Switching cars and locking up her garage Amelia headed toward the other end of town to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

So let me apologize because this chapter was actually done back in October but I didn't like it and I lost where I wanted this story to go but over Christmas break I started to rewatch SOA and do some practice writing so I think i'm finally back on track but i went ahead and kept this chapter just so I wouldn't have to go back and do a rewrite and you all who are still with me could get a new chapter sooner rather than later.

SO thank you for still reading and sorry it took so long.

All original stuff belongs to me the rest to FX and Kurt Strutter

* * *

Amelia was thankful to fall onto her giant king sized bed once she entered her hotel room. She hadn't realized how tired she was from all of the day's craziness. She was also happy that the sweet receptionist saw how beat Amelia looked and allowed her to check in a few hours earlier than allowed. A few hours later Amelia felt like eight hours wasn't enough sleep but the Alarm signaled that it was 11am so she didn't have much of a choice. Double checking the flight plan the kid's plane would be arriving shortly after 1pm. getting up Amelia took a shower to clean off all the smeared makeup and to relax her sore muscles. She dressed in denim shorts, sandals and a tank top since the California weather was hot. After finishing getting ready and organizing the room to her liking Amelia finally decided to turn her phone on. 15 missed calls 6 voice messages and 22 text messages. Amelia shook her head before going through them all most of the calls and messages were from Jessica who was upset that Amelia confronted everyone without her being there to back up her best friend. Amelia just dropped her phone in her purse not in the mood to reply to anyone and instead decided to head off to the airport. By the time she reached LAX it was only 12:30pm so Amelia decided to return a few phone calls the first to her brother after ringing twice Jax picked up.

"So last night was fun huh little sis"

Amelia rolled her eyes at him although Jax couldn't see through the phone "I'm sorry I would have warned you but I knew I was screwed after Unser came to my house so I just had to get this shit over with"

"You do realize you only made things more complicated for yourself right, Ma flipped after you drove off last night she had most of the guys out searching for you not to mention Tig and Bobby started freaking out when you just stormed off worried that you would do something crazy like when you were younger" Jax told her

Amelia huffed and laid her head back "And what did you say to them"

"Nothing I snuck out while Ma was crying and throwing orders I guess she figured I went out looking for you or something" Jax said

"I don't know what to say Jax I did what I thought was right at the time but there is nothing I can do at the current moment I'm in LA picking up my kids and I am spending the weekend with them I will deal with the mess I created when I get back" Amelia replied

"Well if you need me"

Amelia cut him off "I know Jax you are just a phone call away"

After hanging up with her brother Amelia made one more call.

"I wish I would have known what was going to go down last night I would have loved to see it"

Amelia laughed "believe me uncle Piney there was nothing special to see I basically made it known that I'm not some random chick to be threated and pushed around by the club"

Piney laughed "Well you sure as hell made a statement from what I heard, the club was out searching till about midnight for ya and the club party has been canceled tonight some of the guys didn't want to have a party when they are too worried that you have went out and done something crazy"

Amelia laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes "Why is it that the first thing they think when I get upset is that something bad is going to happen"

"I love you kid but even you should know how bad it got when you lost your pa we all were just waiting until the day we had to bury you" Piney replied

"I'm not that girl anymore I'm really not but I guess I just have to prove that to people" Amelia told him

"look I just called because I'm turning my phone off for a couple of days while I'm here in LA and I wanted you to tell jess I'm ok, I would call her myself but I'm sure she is upset with me and I'm not in the mood for an argument plus I hate to put this on you but I was hoping you could tell the guys I'm ok to so they won't worry and tell Gemma to go screw herself while you're at it" Amelia added

Piney laughed "Well I will give the message to Jess and the guys but as far as that crazy ass mother of yours she is your responsibility to deal with"

Amelia laughed "Ugh I know I will take care of it as soon as I get back but for now I have two very important people I haven't seen in almost a month so it's all about them"

"Go have a good trip honey see you when you get back" Piney told her

"Thanks Piney" Amelia replied

Hanging up after talking to Piney Amelia put all the drama currently happening in Charming behind her and left her car to go into the airport to wait for Wyatt and Maddison. Amelia walked around the terminal waiting on the passengers to be released after seeing multiple people pass by she eventually saw a wave of bushy black curls beside long blonde locks. Once the crowd moved she spotted Wyatt carrying Maddison as they looked around the terminal for their mother Maddison spotted her first.

"There she is" Maddison said loudly as she wiggled to get out of her brothers arms.

Wyatt put his sister down as they both rushed over to their mother and trampled her in a giant hug

Amelia kissed them both multiple times and inhaled their scent squeezing both of them tightly "I missed you guys so much"

"We missed you too mom" Wyatt said finally releasing his mom

"Do we get to go to our new house now" Maddison asked

"Not yet I thought we would stay in the city for a few days and have some fun before going to the new house" Amelia said picking her up

"Cool do we get to go to Disney land" Wyatt asked excitedly

"I want to see mickey mouse" Maddison added

"Not yet I do have that on our to do list this summer but first we have some other things to do which I will fill you guys in on later for now let's go get your bags and get out of here" Amelia told them as she lead the way to baggage claim.

After collecting their stuff Amelia lead the kids to the car where they debated where to eat lunch. They settled on a quick lunch at in-and-out burger since Amelia could tell that they were tired even though Wyatt and Maddison insisted that they were fine. After getting back to the hotel Amelia got both kids to bathe and dress in PJs and wasn't surprised that they feel asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Amelia sent Ramona a quick text to let her know the kids had made it safely and to thank her for watching them before turning her phone back off. Amelia walked over to the other room and quietly opened the door and looked in as her children slept and she watched them sleep for a while before deciding to catch up on her own sleep.

Saturday mornings were no different here in LA than they used to be in Connecticut. Amelia woke up to the sound of giggling in her ear and when she peaked her eyes open green eyes stared back at her. Amelia reached out and pulled Maddison closer to her and kissed the little girl on the forehead

"Good morning you" Amelia said playing with Maddison's curls

"Morning mommy" Maddison replied snuggling up to her mother

Wyatt came in and laid in his mother's bed too "I'm hungry"

Amelia smiled "How about we order room service and lay around in our PJs for the morning

"I want pancakes" Maddison said rising her arms in the air

"I want chocolate chip pancakes" Wyatt added

Amelia reached over and grabbed the bedside phone and ordered breakfast for her and the kids while Maddison and Wyatt flipped through the TV to find something to watch. Once the food arrived they all dug in and ate while watching cartoons. After breakfast Amelia got herself and Maddison ready while Wyatt got dressed in his room. By noon the family headed out to begin their day which consisted mainly of sightseeing and trying to spot famous people around LA. The rest of the week went similar to this, on Sunday they spent the day at the beach, on Monday and Tuesday they spent the day being tourist taking tours and going to museums and famous locations, Wednesday their last day there was spent at the beach again. Thursday morning, they packed and checked out of the hotel by 10am the kids were excited to get to see their new house. Amelia made some stops at target and a grocery store larger than the one in charming to get things needed for the house so after shopping and a stop for lunch they were on the road to Charming. The drive took about three and a half hours so it was past six when Amelia drove past the Welcome to Charming sign. Amelia was hopeful that since it was late that she wouldn't run into anyone and that they would all be at dinner but given that she hadn't talked to anyone in almost a week she wasn't sure what to expect. Getting home Amelia unlocked the gate allowing them inside and inspected the house and its surroundings but everything seemed to be fine. She parked in the garage and before she could turn the car off Wyatt and Maddison were out and standing by the door ready to go and explore their new home. Amelia unlocked the house and let the kids go and explore for themselves while she unloaded everything from the car. By the time she was finished bringing everything in, unpacking it and starting a load of clothes in the washing machine the house was silent so she went in search of her children. She found Maddison sitting in her floor playing with her dolls so Amelia left her to play and went in search of Wyatt who she found in his room organizing his stuff to his liking.

"I tried to unpack some of it so you wouldn't have that much to go through" Amelia said watching him from the doorway

Wyatt turned to look at her and smiled "Thanks I mostly just need to put my stuff on the shelves and hang my posters"

Amelia walked in and sat on his bed "Well I bought some of that tape to hang stuff its downstairs in the dresser in the hall that's where all the office supplies are going to be kept"

"ok" Wyatt told her still going through his boxes

Amelia walked over and gave him a kiss on his head "I'm going to go settle your sister in"

After making sure Maddison was fine and her room was to her liking Amelia went downstairs and searched around trying to decide on something easy and quick for dinner. She settled on Chicken quesadillas and Spanish rice since she already had the chicken mixture premade and in the freezer. After she finished cooking Amelia piled the quesadillas on a large plate and dumped all the rice into a large bowl and carried it up stairs to her room. She had Wyatt go downstairs to grab three spoons and three bottles of water and the three of them climbed in Amelia's bed and ate all together and watched movies until Wyatt and Maddison fell asleep.

The next morning Amelia was going to let the kids sleep in but they were both up by 8am so instead of cooking them breakfast she decided to let them go and surprise their aunt instead. So getting in the Camry they all headed to Jessica's diner. Luckily it wasn't too busy when they arrived Amelia looked around not spotting Jessica

Gail spotted Amelia as she came in "She's in the back sweetheart do you want me to get her"

Amelia smiled at the older women "No thanks we came to surprise her"

Amelia led Wyatt and Maddison the back and put her finger to her lips to signal for them to be quiet. When they got to the backroom the door was closed so Amelia knocked.

"Come in" Jessica said from behind the door

Wyatt and Maddison ran in and tackled Jessica

"Awww my babies" Jessica said hugging them both

"I'm not a baby" Maddison told her

"I see that, you are such a big girl now and you Wyatt look like you have grown six feet taller"

Amelia stood in the doorway watching the three of them when Jessica looked her way

Jessica turned back to Maddison and Wyatt "Hey have you guys had breakfast yet" Jessica asked them

The both shook their heads no

"Well go out and order whatever you want I need to talk to your mom so we will be out in a minute ok" Jessica told them

Both kids ran out past their mother to the front of the restaurant

"No running" Amelia reminded them as she went to sit on the couch in Jessica's office

Jessica looked at Amelia with a scowl on her face "What did you think that just because you brought the kids I wouldn't be mad at you still"

"No I still expected you to be mad at me I just didn't feel like making breakfast" Amelia said leaning back and crossing her legs

Jessica shook her head "You should have told me I know I wasn't in the best condition to be of support last week but I could have at least made sure Andrew or dad were at dinner in case something would have went down, they would have been there to help you or make sure Gemma and Clay didn't kill you"

Amelia laughed "Well that went south quickly you really think they want me dead"

Jessica huffed "Clay probably does Gemma has been insufferable this whole week she keeps wanting to know where you are I think my dad made up some lie so she would leave me alone but I don't think she bought it and don't get me started on RJ she just about lost it from what I heard clay has been watching her cause he's afraid she will get alcohol poisoning or something from the amount she's been drinking you just don't realize this has been a crazy ass week"

Amelia shook her head "forget them but I do want you to know I love you and I'm sorry for the shit I involved you in"

Jessica sat beside Amelia on the couch "Don't ok I knew this was going to happen one-day RJ got too cocky and forgot that she wasn't the most bad bitch in charming I have been waiting for you to come home and take your reign back over"

Amelia turned to look at Jessica "I don't want it though, yes I went to the house last week set on being a bitch maybe break a few things and cause Gemma, Clay and RJ trouble but once I got there and started remembering my childhood and seeing pictures of my dad I changed my mind that's why I walked out"

"You don't have to hurt people physically, mental hurt is very real too you of all people should know that, Tara told me you looking at the pictures of John and ignoring Gemma is what sent her over the edge she knows that her only daughter hates her" Jessica added

Amelia looked at Jessica "I can't just ignore this and wait for it to go away can I"

Jessica gave Amelia a small smile and stood up "let's go see what the kids decided to eat for breakfast"

Business at the diner picked up around lunch but Jessica wanted to spend time with Wyatt and Maddison so after work she came by and picked them up to show them around Charming giving Amelia some time to herself. Even though Jessica wouldn't tell Amelia, Amelia knew that the reason she had given her some alone time was so that she would go and see Gemma. Amelia was currently parked a block away from TM where she had been for the past twenty minutes. She knew that everyone was at the clubhouse because Jessica had mentioned Andrew having Church. Amelia wasn't sure what she wanted to accomplish by going to TM but she knew it was a visit she had to make. So getting her wits together Amelia pulled into the parking lot of the garage she grew up in. Amelia parked near the exit for a quick getaway if needed, she saw the line of bikes but no one was outside. Taking a deep breath Amelia got out the car and went up to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Gemma replied from inside

Amelia placed her hand on the door knob not sure if she was really ready or not but decided to enter anyway. Gemma was turned around looking over some papers when Amelia entered.

"What can I do for you" Gemma asked still not looking

"I'm not really sure" Amelia replied

Gemma dropped the papers she had and spun around. Gemma took in the view of the women in front of her before walking over and wrapping her in a tight hug

Amelia didn't return the hug she stayed still with her arms against her sides

Gemma pulled back and placed a hand on Amelia's face "Faith my baby girl"

Amelia just stared at Gemma not speaking

Gemma stepped back and looked at her again "you look good baby so grown up"

Finally, Amelia spoke "Yea well ten years will do that to a girl"

Gemma walked over to her desk and cleared some junk out of a chair

"You don't have to do that I won't be staying long I just came by to reassure everyone that I was still alive, I heard that everyone thought I was going to do something crazy or whatever" Amelia said

Gemma continued to clear off the seat and then took her seat back at the desk.

"Well we do have a lot to catch up on but if you prefer standing" Gemma told her daughter

Amelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "I'm not here for a reunion Gemma I simply stopped by to say that I was back in charming and to let you all know that I don't plan on causing any trouble as long as everyone respects my space I will respect theirs"

Gemma scuffed "So that's what that little show of yours was at dinner last week"

"I think we all know what that was about, that was because of RJ and nothing to do with everyone else that was about me having to go visit my friend in the hospital last week because RJ thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants" Amelia told Gemma

Gemma shock her head "Don't you think that you are a little too old to be having silly fights like this with your sister"

Amelia shook her head "Correction Jax and Thomas rest his soul are my only siblings just because you decided to MARRY CLAY doesn't make those people my family as far as I'm concerned besides my kids Jax and Jessica are my only family anyway"

Amelia turned to head toward the door

Gemma stood from her seat "Don't get upset baby I didn't mean to"

Amelia cut her off "I told you I didn't plan on staying Gemma I only came to say that I was back in town now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be"

Amelia walked out of the office and to her car happy that she escaped before church let out and surprised that Gemma didn't follow her out of the office. But little did she know as she walked away her mother was watching her go with a million plans of how to get her daughter back running through her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't even begin to apologize for totally disappearing between college, writers block, my laptop breaking it has been craziness since I last updated but for those of you still reading thank you I deeply appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I debated if i was still going to continue or not because the shows been over for over a year and i thought who is gonna read this but I'm determined to finish what i started even if only one person is going to read this. So again thank you!

Now let's get into this story, oh and PS I know there is some grammar errors when Maddison is talking I wanted it to sound like that of a four-year-old but any other errors I'm sorry I tried to edit it but I was in a rush to actually get this chapter out tonight.

* * *

Amelia didn't often use the word the perfect because very few things were perfect in life she could count on one hand the things in her life that were perfect that being Wyatt and Maddison her children were the only perfect thing in her life. But if Amelia had to add something else to the things of perfect her current week was just about perfect. After confronting Gemma at TM Amelia expected some kind of backlash or something dramatic to happen but as luck would have it that day the guys left on club business and had been gone ever since so everyone was too busy to focus on her. But Amelia was more focused on the positive of the week. Since the guys were gone on business and Jessica didn't want to be alone her and Maya had spent the week with Amelia and with two toddlers in the house there hadn't been a silent moment and Add in Tara who joined them half way into the week the house had been nonstop with two toddlers and a baby. Amelia was currently enjoying a moment of silence when her phone rang. She rushed to answer it.

"Hello"

"You happy to hear from me" Jax asked laughing

Amelia huffed "No but I just got Abel and the girls down for a nap all at the same time and I don't want to wake them up Thank You"

Jax laughed "You could just call Neeta that's what I pay her for"

"I have a lot of time to make up for with Maya and I don't want to miss any time with Abel plus Maddison loves taking care of her baby cousin and Wyatt is just happy for once his sister has someone other than him to occupy his time" Amelia replied

Jax was silent for a minute "Well speaking of Wyatt and Maddison that's actually why I'm calling we should be finished up here later today and I was thinking when I get back I would like to finally meet my niece and nephew"

"When exactly are you guys supposed to be back" Amelia asked

"If we get done here in time around 6 or 7" Jax answered

Amelia stayed quiet on the other end thinking before she replied "How about this, I will cook a big dinner since Tara and Jessica are going to be here with the kids anyway and hopefully you and Andrew will be back in enough time to join us that way you can meet them and if not we will plan something for next week ok"

"Ok then Deal" Jax told her

Amelia ended the call "Bye Jax"

"Bye sis" he told her before hanging up

Amelia hung up the phone after talking with Jax and put away the files she had been working on and went to check on the kids. Maddison and Maya were both still sleeping on the couch were they had fallen asleep while watching finding Nemo and Abel was knocked out in his playpen. Amelia was about to go upstairs to check on Wyatt when she saw that her back door was open. Upon further inspection she found Wyatt with his feet in the pool reading a book. Amelia kicked off her shoes and sat beside him.

"What you up too" Amelia asked her son

Wyatt shrugged "Just doing some reading there is a list on the school website about books that will be read next year and I figured if I do the reading this summer it will be one less thing to worry about when school starts"

Amelia smiled at her son "Baby believe me it makes me so proud to see you one step ahead on your education but its summer go ride your bike around the block or play video games"

"Maybe later I don't really feel like it right now" Wyatt replied while continuing to read

Amelia stared at Wyatt for a minute before turning to look out over the pool "One thing I know from being your mother for the past twelve years is when something is bothering you so what is it buddy"

Wyatt was quiet not sure how to voice his concerns.

"Bud it's always easier to let it out than keep it in" Amelia added

Finally, Wyatt answered back "I'm just curious but I don't want to make you upset"

"Wyatt there is almost nothing you and your sister can do to upset me whatever it is love I rather you get it off your chest instead of keeping it in" Amelia told him

"I was just curious about why you never mention your parents much" Wyatt said closing his book and turning to his mother

Amelia took a deep breath and looked out over the pool. She turned to Wyatt and moved some hair from his forehead and kissed him on top his head

"I haven't really mentioned much of my childhood because it was a sad one sort of like your dads I know he has told you a lot about his in order to explain why he did some of the things he did but I guess I figured you and your sister were a little too young to understand mine and I didn't want my depressing life to affect you or her" Amelia told Wyatt looking at him for a reaction

"Was it really that bad" Wyatt asked looking at his mother for a reaction also

Amelia nodded her head "Yea most of it was"

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it but you seem a little different since we moved here" Wyatt said looking away from his mother

"How so" Amelia asked him

"I can't really explain it" Wyatt replied

"Maybe when you are a little older I can explain it to you better" Amelia said still looking at him

Wyatt turned back to his mother "I'll be thirteen this year how old do you want me to be thirty"

Amelia laughed and looked at him "What exactly do you want to know"

Wyatt was quiet for a minute before looking at his mother "Am I the reason you had to leave Charming"

Amelia fiercely shook her head "No, and I didn't have to leave I chose to in order to give me and you the best possible life if we had stayed here life would be 100% different and not good different but most likely horrible"

"Why" Wyatt pressed

Amelia took a deep breath "Truth"

"Truth" Wyatt said looking his mother in the eyes

Amelia smiled at her son "Have I ever told you the origin of your name"

Wyatt shock his head

"Well at first I had no idea what I was going to name you but then one night when I was in bed drawing I thought about my art teacher Mrs. Wyatts she was the sweetest lady she always helped me out with school work if I didn't understand and on days when my mother would forget to pick me up she would take me home, she was the only teacher who didn't judge me because of who my family was and when I started acting out in school she never gave up on me until the day I left and even then she came to see me graduate from high school when I moved up north. She was a woman who was very important in my life and helped me become a better person so I named you Wyatt after her.

"Cool" Wyatt said taking in the information

"Oh I'm not finished yet, now your two middle names Tom and Jonathan. Tom is after your uncle Thomas. You know a little about your uncle Jax but I have never really mentioned Thomas he was my baby brother he was born when I was three but died when I was nine"

"How did he die" Wyatt questioned

"A family disease its passed down on my maternal side it's a heart defect" Amelia replied

"Like the one Tara said Abel was born with" Wyatt asked

Amelia nodded "Yea the same one, luckily for Abel he was a strong baby and had a great doctor to make him better but sadly Thomas didn't have the same chance and he died from the heart defect"

"Do me or Maddison have it" Wyatt asked a little worried

"No I was very lucky with my pregnancy with the two of you both of you were born healthy perfect babies" Amelia reassured him

"What about you and uncle Jax" Wyatt asked still nervous

"Nope both of us don't have it either, it's just one of those things" Amelia told him

Wyatt felt better knowing that "Cool so where were we"

Amelia continued "Johnathan the most important part of your name, you are named after your grandfather John Teller he was the most amazing man and did so much for everyone I loved him more than anything he was the best dad in the world but sadly one night when he was out riding his bike he had an accident and didn't make it, I was so upset after that I did a lot of stupid and bad things but luckily something happened to help me change"

"What happened" Wyatt questioned a little scared of his moms response

Amelia smiled at him "I found out I was pregnant with you"

Wyatt was quiet and Amelia knew he was thinking hard about something

"Spit it out Wye" she pushed

Wyatt looked at his mom "You haven't mentioned why you left Charming you also haven't mentioned an important boyfriend or anything and you said bad stuff happened to you here so was I conceived because of"

Amelia cut him off "I swear you and your dad are the same you and Patrick always want to jump to the worst case scenario first and I haven't mentioned your birth paternal parent because he wasn't an important factor he's not a bad person but he was just a guy and didn't care about me and the last thing he would have wanted was a kid and as for why I left Charming Gemma gave me an ultimatum"

"Who is Gemma" Wyatt asked

Amelia thought on how to answer "the woman who gave birth to me"

"Your mom" Wyatt added

Amelia shook her head "No I am a mom she is a person who sucks the soul from people"

"Like a succubus" Wyatt asked sarcastically

Amelia laughed "yep exactly, anyway she remarried this guy who is just as evil"

"Lord Voldemort" Wyatt said with a laugh

Amelia laughed along "Worse than Voldemort but anyway, when they found out I was pregnant they didn't want me to have the baby they wanted me to get an abortion or I had to leave to go live with nana and pops and of course you know which one I selected"

"So she wanted to kill me" Wyatt replied a little sad

Amelia wasn't sure how to reply "I mean"

Wyatt cut off his mother "But dad said when you kill a fetus it's the same as killing a person"

"Everyone's opinion is different but if that is how you choose to see it then yes she tried to have me kill you" Amelia replied

Wyatt gave his mother a side hug "Thanks for not killing me mom, I appreciate it"

Amelia laughed at him "I love you kid you know that even when you are sarcastic as can be"

"I guess I see know why you didn't like to talk about your past" Wyatt said

"Yep it's not all sunshine and roses is it" Amelia replied

"Not even close sorry I made you talk about it" Wyatt agreed

"Its fine Wyatt if I didn't tell you, you would have just went and snooped out information from somewhere and that may have been worse" his mom told him

"True I guess" Wyatt told her

Amelia laughed and kissed Wyatt on the forehead again

"So while we are on the topic of my family I actually had something to ask you" Amelia added

"yea" Wyatt asked turning to look at his mom

"well I just got off the phone with Jax and he said that he should be back in town tonight and he wanted to meet you and Maddison" Amelia said

"And" Wyatt said

"And well I wanted to know if you would be up for it" Amelia continued

Wyatt shrugged "I guess it's cool"

Amelia smiled at him "Ok then so next thing on the list, what should we cook for dinner tonight for all our guest"

"Oh this is an easy one something Italian with noodles and sauce and cheese" Wyatt told her excitedly

Amelia scuffed "We just had lasagna a few days ago"

"But I love lasagna" Wyatt told his mom smiling

"How about we make a middle compromise no lasagna but I'll make Chicken parm"

"Deal it's all good to me" Wyatt said doing an air fist bump

"Ok well now I have to go make sure I even have the makings for all of that "Amelia said getting up

Amelia got up from the pool and went back into the house to check her kitchen. After making a list of things she would need from the store she decided to wake the girls from their nap so that they would sleep that night. Following that she went to change and feed Abel. It was only going on about one in the afternoon but Amelia knew she had to get to the store but at the same time Jessica and Tara wouldn't be back for a few hours so Amelia had no choice but to load all four kids in her car and take them all with her to the store. After her adventurous grocery trip that ended up taking a 1 ½ with all the extra company she had Amelia was finally able to get home and start cooking. Amelia breaded and stuffed the chicken and prepped the salad and spicy corn and made a homemade garlic cheese spread for the garlic knots she was going to make.

Around 6:30pm Amelia was finishing up the last bit of cooking dinner while Jessica was helping the kids decorate cupcakes for dessert. The group was so immersed in what they were doing that they hadn't heard anyone arrive.

Tara walked into the kitchen carrying Abel on her hips "look who showed up on time"

Behind Tara walked in Jax and Andrew

Amelia and Jessica shared a look as Amelia waited to see her children's reaction to the new guest that had just joined them.

Maya ran to give her dad a hug while Jessica stayed by Wyatt and Maddison to finish decorating the cupcakes.

Andrew picked Maya up and gave her a hug and a kiss before placing her back done on the floor and walking over to where Jessica was he gave her a kiss and then turned his attention to Maddison and Wyatt

"I know it's been a while but do I truly get no love" Andrew asked

Wyatt shook his head and gave him a side hug "Hi uncle Andy"

"Hey Wye I swear you have grown like five feet since I last seen you" Andrew said looking Wyatt over

"Maybe just a little" Wyatt said smiling

"And what about you little miss" Andrew said turning to Maddison

Maddison just stared at Andrew before answering "you look different"

"I told him the same thing Maddison he needs to shave his face her looks like a bear" Jessica spoke up

Maddison laughed

"Oh you think that's funny" Andrew started to tickle Maddison and then picked her up

"uncle Drew put me down"

"Oh so you do remember me don't you" Andrew kissed Maddison on the check and put her back down.

"Uncle Drew huh" Jax spoke up

All the adults in the room turned to acknowledge Jax

"Yep I'm the cool uncle" Andrew added trying to lighten the mood

Amelia walked over and gave her brother a hug "hey you ass"

Jax hugged her back and then released her from the hug "So are you going to introduce me to my niece and nephew"

Before Amelia could reply Maddison came walking over and held her hand out to Jax "Hello my name is Maddison Jaqueline Montgomery my faborite color is yellow I'm four years old, What is your name do you like yellow how old you"

Jax laughed at the little girl and bent down to her height shaking her hand "My name is Jax, I am 31 years old and my favorite color is black but I do like yellow it's a very pretty color"

"You mommy brober right" Maddison asked Jax

"Yep, I am your moms big brother" Jax told her

Maddison pointed at Wyatt "That's my brother"

Jax stood back up and looked at Wyatt "hi man"

"Hi" Wyatt replied

Wyatt walked over to Jax and held out his hand "It's nice to meet you"

"You too kid" Jax replied

Wyatt turned to his mom "I don't mean to be rude or anything but can we eat now please"

Everyone laughed and Amelia shook her head "I swear people are going to think I don't feed my kids"

"He's a growing boy he needs food" Jax said

"Yea exactly" Wyatt replied

Everyone continued to laugh and Amelia walked back over to check the oven "It looks like the chicken is done so yes we can eat"

Everyone grabbed a bowl of food and headed to the dining room Amelia got the chicken from the oven and went to join them when she got in the dining room it melted her heart to see that Wyatt sat near Jax and was talking to him. Amelia sat down and took in the sight of the beautiful family dinner in front of her and how perfect it truly was.


End file.
